Singing Through Pain
by xXxNatalyaxXx
Summary: Clary's mother has died. She tries to get through it all, with the help of her brother and his singing, but then she moves to England, The land of sexy accents and tea-drinkers. Because everything's better with tea. AU. People may seem OOC. Contains bad language. Nothing else. Although people will kiss. Clace, but mainly the relationship with Jon and Clary.
1. Introduction

Hi. I'm Clarissa Adele Morgenstern, but please, it's just Clary (in other words, bitches and bastards, if you dare call me anything other than Clary, I will murder you). I'm sadly very short, have pale skin, red hair and green eyes. I take after my mother, I like art and comics, and my favourite colour is yellow.

I have a brother, named Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern. He looks just like my father, Valentine Morgenstern, with his high cheekbones, set jaw, pale skin and white-blonde hair; but Jonathan's features are more delicate and not as sharp. He's lucky enough to be tall, as well. I think girls find him really attractive, and they always stare at him, but he rarely goes out with them. He has loads of friends, and tends to avoid girls. I don't really know why though.

We clearly don't look alike at all, except our eyes, (and our hands, but who the hell looks at people's hands?) seeing as we have the same eyes as my mother, Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Jonathan and I have similar personalities, though.  
We're both hard headed, rebels, pretty smart, very strong, and shouldn't be underestimated – well, mainly me, you know, because I'm short and all.

My father is a seriously boring, rich, horrible lawyer, and wants my brother to follow his profession. But the thing is that my brother doesn't really like the idea of having Valentine's Jobs. He tries not to, but he does. I'm honestly not surprised. Valentine… got violent with Jonathan as a child. And Jonathan, though he still loves his father, decided he wanted to be someone better, someone _different_.

Also, Jonathan wants to sing. I think he should, because his voice is_ amazing_. Like, I could listen to that voice for aeons, if he wasn't so annoying half the time. But my father thinks it isn't a _manly job_. He says it's a job for wimps.

My mother... Well, this is where my life gets complicated.

She was a painter, who painted for a living, but then she just disappeared without a trail. She was gone for eight months, and then her body turned up in some forest. I don't actually know what happened, and to be honest, I really don't want to know.

When Valentine first told me, I didn't believe him. _Lies_, I'd said. But he had this sort of defeated look on his face, and I knew. _I knew_ he wasn't lying. He wouldn't lie about her. He would never. He loved my mom. He loved her enough to not be lying about something so serious. And naturally, I knew this, but I just didn't want to believe him.  
At first I didn't feel anything. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day; I didn't want to come out. But when I woke up the next day, it all hit me.

_My mother was dead._

And then the tears started streaming. I couldn't stop. I didn't eat or anything. The only reason I got to sleep was Jonathan. He'd comfort me; no words, just hugs.  
And this is where he started singing.

_All the time I have laid in your love  
When your love kept me safe through the night  
All the time I was sure you were mine  
And before time demands our goodbye  
Can you sing me a last lullaby?_

I've never thought my voice was any good, but I'd always found comfort in Jonathan's. And that's how I went to sleep at night. And just when I thought I was finally starting to adjust, Guess what happened. School happened.

Oh, you know, boring old that occupies half a girl's life?

Yeah, that. Just checking you're not an alien. If you are, school is a place where we spend six hours a day, Bored out of our brains whilst someone talks about some pointless topic that will never come up in our lives. Ever. Take English for example. When will I ever have to explain the connotations of the sky to someone?

* * *

So, I got out of my bed (finally, wow, I never thought I could), went to take a shower and see if I could make myself look slightly _not_ dead. Yeah, that never happened. I threw on a black jumper and jeans, and walked out of my room. Jonathan looked no better than I did.

His hair was a mess; I notice this because his hair is scruffy and he usually has it looking unnaturally silky (which obviously, is impossible for me, with my crazy hair that I just about manage to get under control.), and he looked dead too. We seemed to have dressed the same, with black Jumpers (Now that I think about it, I think this is _his_ jumper) and jeans but of course he pulled it off better than I did. Wow, we clearly both did _not_ want to be noticed.

"Hi," I said.

Some incoherent mumble was his reply. He even sounded dead.

I walked down the stairs, Jonathan following me. He pulled out some croissants, telling me to eat one.

"I'm not hungry."

"Take it."

"No."

"I will shove this down your throat."

I reluctantly took the stupid croissant from him.

"I hate you," I grumbled. He gave a half smile.

"Love you too."

_Such sibling love._

* * *

**_Professor Green - Lullaby, Ft. Tori Kelly_**


	2. School Sucks

After we'd walked out of the house and got in the car, Jonathan turned his radio on, and I pulled out my phone. _Oh fuck,_ was my initial response. I had fifty five messages from Simon and Izzy, my two best friends. I opened Simon's messages first.

_Is everything ok? Isabelle's having a heart attack because she thinks you're dead_

_Please don't be dead._

Isabelle's messages were a little crazier.

_Want to come to my place?_

_Fine, ignore me then!_

_Clary, have you died?_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Clary_

_Ok, you are totally dead._

I groaned inwardly. "Izzy is going to murder me." Jonathan turned down the radio.

"Why?" He asked.

"I haven't messaged her in two days," I told him.

"Izzy probably had a shopping dilemma and I don't think I want to go to school," I said.

"You'll live,"  
I scoffed. "Gee, thanks (!)"

"I think I'm going to stay with you today. I can't deal with my assholes of friends, "he said quietly. Real cute.

"It's your fault for being friend with them."

He looked at me, and dayum, I can't exactly say no to his pout. He reminds me of a cute little boy who's just been told his whole life was a lie. Okay, a little extreme.

"Ok, fine! But don't you dare take the piss out of Simon, and don't flirt with Isabelle."

"She does it first!" He said indignantly.

_Idiot._

* * *

_Let me just tell you - school sucks._

We were walking into school, with our hoods up, seeing as we didn't want to be noticed. And it's kind of hard if you don't have your hood down and you have bright red hair, or white-blonde hair that stands out from black really bad. So I managed to get to lockers without anybody noticing me and Jonathan. I pulled out some books, with Jonathan standing by me. But my hopes of going unnoticed failed. Isabelle's distinct clicking of heels could be heard from a mile away. _Oh crap._

"_Where the hell have you been_?!" she yelled.

_And everybody's staring. _

_"_You didn't reply to any of my texts!"

_So awkward._

"I thought you were dead! You could have at least said, _oh hi Izzy, I'm totally not dead! _Are you avoiding me or something?"

I finally opened my mouth to say something, but Jonathan decided to but in.

"What would you do if your mother died Isabelle?" he said quietly. "Would you go and have a party? Or would you mourn? Because our mother is dead. Don't you think we should be allowed to have some time over it? Don't you think we should be allowed to mourn in peace?" Jonathan's voice sounded cold, but he had that look where he knew he couldn't do anything about it.

"Oh Clary…" Isabelle sighed. "Come here." She wrapped her arms around me.

"Thanks Izzy," I whispered. It was a nice hug, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Clary. Um, hi… Jonathon." He looked at me Izzy and me, then at mine and Jonathan's clothing. "Uh, what did I miss?" he questioned while scratching his head.

* * *

English is the worst subject ever. I have to work with Sebastian Verlac, who's nice, but doesn't do any work. I'm depressed and trying to get the work done, while he makes stupid, pointless small talk. Isabelle thinks he has a crush on me. I don't actually know what to do about that, so I've decided to ignore that piece of information. I hardly acknowledge Sebastian's constant droning about some form of crap (if I'm quite honest, he probably _is_ talking crap) and I keep writing random words that come out of my mind.

"Oh, for fucks sake Sebastian, _shut up_!" I practically yelled. "You aren't getting any work done, and it's seriously making me want to kick the shit out of you!"

Well, it sure made him close his mouth. He stammered an apology to me, and then started _pretending _to read some papers. I sighed.

_Why is the world full of such retards?_

* * *

I finally got out of English, and Jonathan came to me.

"I have a detention," Jonathon told me.

"How the hell do you get a detention within two hours? What did you do?" I said exasperatedly.

"I fell asleep in my maths class," he groaned. "And the stupid-ass teacher didn't think that our mother's death was a good enough reason to be sat at the back of the class asleep. How is that not good enough? What's wrong with everyone?" he moaned.

"It wasn't exactly your fault I guess," I said to make him keep quiet.

"But-"I cut him off.

"Go to your next lesson Jonathan. I can't be bothered dealing with you right now. I'll see you at lunch ok?" he grumbled some response, and then went to go talk to Isabelle's brother, Alec.

* * *

I _was_ walking to my locker, but Kaelie stopped me. You know, Bitchiest bitch ever to walk the earth. She could've been really pretty, with her sky blue eyes and blonde hair, but she smothered her face in makeup and she wore the littlest clothing ever. Oh yeah, and she had the bitchiest attitude ever just to top it off. I hate her. I'm pretty sure she paid people to sleep with her.

She pushed me out of the way, and then fakes gasped. _Oh here it comes._

"Oh my gosh, I'm _so_ sorry!" she cried. Kaelie knocked my hood back, and then grimaced. "It's just the midget."

_I really can't deal with this._

"Hey what's with all the black clothing? You haven't decided to go all Goth on me, have you? Oh, you even look dead!"

She gave a girly, high pitched giggle, and her group started sniggering as well. Tears stung the back of my eyes. Those other girls could have a life, but no. They had to hang out with stupid Kaelie, and her stupid makeup and stupid clothes. I pity them, I really do.

"What's your problem," A voice mocked. "Don't you – oh I don't know – have lessons to go to other than picking on Clary?"

Sometimes my brother appears at the best times.

"Well hello, beautiful. I'm pretty sure you could do better than this," She gestured to me. "And why do you look so down? I'm sure I could help you, babe" She gave a sickly smile. I swear Kaelie must have some sort of switch to flick from bitch to flirt. Ugh, she makes me want to throw up.

"Firstly, _babe,_" Kaelie smiled. "What you're referring to as '_this_' happens to be my sister. I would never date her. No offence Clary, but we're really not the incest type, are we? And secondly, I really don't want to be dating some flesh covered in makeup and trampy clothes." Kaelie spluttered indignantly.

"Sorry, it's true," he said sadly, shaking his head.

He clasped my hand, and pulled me away from bitch-face.

"Jonathan, Don't you even-" I said quickly. I knew exactly what he was planning. He was going to make me skip lessons.

"Well, _I'm _definitely not going to a lesson, that's for sure," he replies. We went into one of the empty music rooms. He pulled out his phone, and played his music on shuffle.

And then he started singing.

_Bad news like a sucker punch, what do you say?  
Air knocked out of my lungs want you to stay  
when you hear something difficult don't back away  
some people say nothing, good ones engage_

He smiled, and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Come on, Clary. We have to have some kind of fun. I've felt so bored all day. Come on. Next song that plays or take your pick, you _will _sing. "

"But _Jonathan, _I don't want to!" I whine. "I can't sing." I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'll sing the next song with you?" he gives me this look, and I swear he is manipulating my brain.

_Sleeplessly embracing  
Butterflies and needles  
Line my seamed-up join  
Encased in case I need it  
in my stomach, for my heart  
Chain mail_

He smiled.

"Beautiful." He said quietly.

And then the bell went for another class.

"Oh hell, we better get out of here!" Jonathan said. I nodded in agreement. I felt like saying _yes, yes we should_. But I just ended up laughing as we ran out of the class.

* * *

**_Bastille - Bad News_**

**_Alt J - Hunger Of The Pine_**


	3. Shocks - i hate them

I am totally amazed that absolutely _no one _caught me and Jonathan running out of a music room, laughing our asses off. I mean, how did it just so happen, that nobody seemed to be in this specific section of the building? You'd think that Jonathan planned this or something...

_Or maybe he was just lucky._

* * *

Oh hell no. My life will end in the last two minutes of this lesson. Why won't the clock move any faster? Tick tock. This clock will be the death of me.

_I'm slowly drifting... Drifting away... Wave after wave... Wave after wave._

Ok, I really think this is stupid. I don't know, but my head hurts. Why won't they just let the bell go? _You will go now… move, you stupid clock! _I'm trying to hypnotise a clock with my mind. That just goes to show how bored I am. I swear I will start counting sheep.

The bell goes. Hell yeah! I do a mental fist pump and run out of the class. Jonathan usually takes me home, so I wait for him outside his class. And then I remember. He has a detention.

He's usually a pretty good student who can get teachers to do anything he wants, with a smooth voice and a quicksilver smile, but today, he actually has a detention. Clearly he isn't all that lucky.

How the hell do I get home? I simply refuse to walk for half an hour. Simon walks home with his sister Bex, Izzy has to go home with her brother, so I can't go with her.

Oh hell. I didn't want to call my Father, but there was clearly no other way.

"Hi, Dad...

Jonathan has a detention, and I was wondering if you could pick me up?" I said, proud that I hadn't stuttered at all.

"Ok child."

Wow, no arguments? Just like that? Not why is Jonathan in detention? Ok then.

"I guess I'll see you in a bit then," I replied awkwardly.

"Bye."

* * *

So unbelievably awkward.

Driving home with Father was awkward. He asked how school was, how I was feeling, and then there was an awkward silence - which was no surprise. Here's an example of our small talk.

"Why does your brother have a detention?"

"He fell asleep in math and then talked back to the teacher," I muttered.

"Oh."

That was the end of our scintillating conversation.

So, when we finally got home, what my father next said to me startled me.

"I have important information to tell you when Jonathan gets home," he told me.

"Can't you just tell me now?" I asked.

"It wouldn't be fair on Jonathan."

Of course it wouldn't be fair on Jonathan. Jonathan was his father's golden boy (Which I will never understand, since Jonathan seems to hate him).

I go to my room, to do some homework while waiting for Jonathan instead, but I end up lying on my bed with the covers wrapped around my feet, music blasting through my headphones (bet there's no surprise there, Guys!).

_And I told them:  
Nah, you don't know me  
Lightning above and a fire below me  
You cannot catch me, cannot hold me  
You cannot stop, much less control me  
When it rains, it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors  
Say it's all you can take, better take some more_

I abruptly stop singing as the front door slams closed. Jonathan was home. I hear footsteps near the staircase and assume its Jonathan, but I hear my father's voice.

"Clarissa!" He called.

I yanked my headphones off.

"What?" I yelled back.

"Come down!"

No, but my bed is so warm!

"Ok!"

Why does my mind betray me this way?

I drag myself up from my bed (insert amazing description of my bed) and walk down the stairs. I stare at my father expectantly, waiting for him to talk.

"We're moving."

My mind doesn't process this.

Jonathan says exactly what was on my mind.

"What?"

"We're moving house," he repeated.

He can't be serious. He can't actually be serious.

Oh yeah, he's serious.

I bombard him with questions. "Where are we moving to? Is it a different country? Will I never see Izzy and Simon again?" I'm so shocked. I think Jonathan has lost his ability to speak.

"We're moving to England."

You're kidding me. England? England!? That's so far away.

Then again, I suppose it wouldn't be THAT bad. Britain has some really nice and sexy accents, and tea and scones in the park.

And really bad weather. Like rain. I hate rain. what am i supposed to do?

"Why?" Jonathan finally speaks.

"There are too many memories here. I want a fresh start."

Now I'm speechless. He thinks there are too many memories here? Whoa, when did he have emotions?

Father said we have a week to pack and say goodbye. Honestly, I can't believe he'd drop this kind of bombshell. It's so... Unexpected. I mean, sure, he's a bit unpredictable, but this? This gives a whole new meaning to it all.

Jonathan walks upstairs, and I follow him up. We say a brief hi, before he disappears inside his room. I went back to my bed, and grabbed my phone. I decided to tell Izzy first.

_Hey, Izzy. Need to tell you something._

**_Need to tell you something too._**

**_Actually, need to tell you a few things._**

_Come to mine?_

**_Be there in 5._**

I let my phone drop out of my hand on to the bed. I don't understand. How am I going to tell Simon? Why do we have to move away? Why can't my father cope like me and Jonathan? I get that there are some bad memories, but isn't moving a little extreme?  
I lie on my bed and scowl at the wall, but I doubt any of it will solve my problems.

_I don't know where you're going  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul?  
I don't know where I'm going  
But I don't think I'm coming home and I said  
I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin  
And we're starting at the end_

* * *

_**Linkin Park - A light That Never Comes**_

_**Fall Out Boy - Alone Together**_


	4. Reactions And That Random Movie

When Izzy arrives, she doesn't look too great. Actually, she has no makeup on (not that she doesn't look great without makeup on, because we all know that she does), and she looks really tired.

"I'm moving to England." There's a lump in my throat. I can't speak I bite my lip, waiting for her reaction. I half expect her to explode, but she smiles, and I feel a lot better. But how's that a good thing?

"Really? That's great! My brother Alec is moving to England so he can see Magnus more! He's going to stay with some cousins, but he's going to a private college," she tells me. Izzy honestly looks excited, and I don't think she was faking. The lump in my throat dies down, and I feel like I can speak again.

"So you'll be able to visit?" I ask uncertainly.

"Totally!" she cries. Good, I'll be able to see Isabelle, but I still don't know about Simon.

"So what did _you_ want to tell _me?_" I questioned. Her smile dropped.

"I - yeah. My parents… they're getting a divorce," she muttered. Wow. Okay, that's worse than me going to England. And, I'm moving to England…

"Are you- are you okay?" I say slowly. She waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Definitely. I'm just pissed at my dad. He had no right to be such an ass. This is why Alec's moving to England. He doesn't want to deal with it. I wish I could go, but I have to stay here. With Max. He can't go. Mom says he's too young." She says.

"Oh crap! How _is _Max handling this kind of shit?" I can't believe I totally forgot about the youngest lightwood. He's only ten, but he was much more mature (sometimes he is such a cute child though). Although he _does _have an obsession with comic books. Not that I'm complaining. It usually means I have a second opinion on what manga I'm going to read when I go to _Forbidden Plane_t.

"I guess he's ok. He hasn't flipped shit like the rest of us, but he HAS avoided Dad at all costs." Like I said, He's the most mature Lightwood. Well, at least he seems to be dealing with it better than Isabelle and Alec. Izzy leaves soon after that. I check the time on my phone.

_5:16pm_

I decide to text Jon, even though he's in the other room (I'm a lazy ass, leave me alone), and ask if he wants to do something. I tell him that I want to eat ice cream and I don't want to leave the warmth of my (insert beautiful description of home) house.

**_I want to watch some sort of movie, some really, really kiddie movie._**

Of course he does. Jon will never grow up, no matter how hard he tries.

_Sure. Whatever._

**_Wonderful, Cars 2 is on in 2 mins. You gonna come down?_**

I throw on a jumper on top of my clothes, because I'm feeling so very cold and walk downstairs.

I see Jon flicking through channels in the sitting room, as I walk past towards the kitchen. I want to eat ice cream. I rummage through the freezer, and realise something. There's no ice cream.

Dayum. I really wanted ice cream but I pull out some cookies instead_. Note to self; go buy ice cream._ Ugh, my head hurts. I sit down next to Jon, as the start for every Disney movie starts. Ooooh, I've never seen that car before. Finn McMissile. He's totally British; He's a British spy. Oh my gosh, he's dead already! Oh no he isn't. He faked his death. Hey look, it's Mater.

* * *

After _Cars 2_, I go back upstairs to try and finish that pointless piece of homework. I don't even know why I'm doing it, because like I said, it's pointless. I put my earphones in, and listen to some music instead.

_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter..._

Sleep overtook my body as I sat at my desk. My head slumped as I fell into dreams...

* * *

_They were just floating, in black ink, beautiful swirls hanging in the air. It made me feel dizzy. My dreams somehow shifted and Jon came into view. His arm s was covered in the black ink, and so was his neck, some disappearing down his shirt.  
Shadow hunter runes. They are shadow hunter runes; I heard a voice in my head say. That voice...  
_But then I woke up.

* * *

_Hey Simon. We need to talk_

A few minutes later, he replied.

_Yo. You aren't breaking up with me right? ;-)_

_No._

_Well I'm busy with my band practice. Call me?_

_Fine._

I call Simon. I'm actually kind of panicking about Simon's reaction; But Izzy didn't react at _all _the way I had expected.

"Hello?" I speak uncertainly.

"_Hey, how's life?_" He says. The phone line's slightly crackly. Must be bad reception.

"I don't know how to phrase this…"

"_Just spit it out Fray," _he claims (Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I took my mother's maiden name). Ugh, I can't do this…

"_Clary?"_

"ImmovingtoEngland." He probably didn't understand that. I said it so fast; it hardly registered in _my _head.

"_What?_"

"I'm moving to England." I say slower.

"England_? What the hell?_" he cries._ "You can't be serious?!"_

"Uhh, yeah, I am. My dad is actually crazy."

"_Most definitely," _He agrees. "_When are you moving? How long are you_

_Moving for?"_

"Um, I have to be packed in a week, we're leaving then, and I think I'm staying in England for… an indefinite amount of time." _More like forever, _I think to myself. He huffs. "I don't_ know_, Simon. I think it'll be permanent," I tell him.

"_Will I even get to see you anymore?_" Simon says.

"I don't _know_. Ugh, it's such effort! I cannot do this right now." I complain. "Talk about something different."

Simon decided to ramble about gossip in school, all the rumours and shit. I wasn't really paying all that much attention, but he still managed to make me laugh.

"_Clary?" there's a shift in his tone. "I think- I think I like Isabelle._

"You're kidding."

"_No, I think I really like her," _I can practically see him shaking his head. Ok, so Simon likes Isabelle, Isabelle's parents are getting a divorce, I'm moving to England. Whoop de fucking doo. This has been timed so badly. Izzy needs me, Simon needs me, and I need them. How am I going to deal with this?

"Ok, so you like Isabelle, and I'm not here to ship it. Damn," I say half-heartedly.

"_Oh, my god," _He groans. "_Why did I tell you this?" _I laugh at his stupidity.

"Because I'm your best friend, and you love me," I say it like it's a fact, which obviously, it is. "Ok, fine, because you have no experience with girls, especially girls like Izzy," I state.

"_Why? Why is the world so cruel to me?" _he complains.

"Hush, child." The conversation was a load of rubbish after that. So Simon reacted pretty well, too. I _totally _knew that they would react perfectly. Yeah…

* * *

_All that you desired, when you were a child  
was to be old, was to be old  
Now that you are here, suddenly you fear  
you've lost control (You've lost control)  
Do you like the person you've become? Oh_

_Under the weight of living_  
_you're under the weight of living_  
_under the weight of living_  
_you are under the weight of living_  
_the weight of living, the weight of living_

Life is cruel sometimes.

* * *

**_Linkin Park - In the End_**

**_Bastille - The Weight of Living, Pt 1_**


	5. The Introduction To Aayla Evergreen

Hello. My name's Aayla Evergreen. I'm sixteen years old, in Yr. 11. I'm average height; I have light brown hair, and blue eyes. I look more like my father rather than my mother.

So, my mum and dad are both teachers, very boring, I know. I honestly think it's a stupid profession. It's not like they care about my opinion, anyway.

I have a sister, called Eleyna, and a brother called Luke. Eleyna looks like my mother, with her brown eyes and hair and heart shaped round face. She's 13, and has a seriously foul mouth. She's just started her GCSEs as well, in Yr. 9. My brother Luke is in Yr. 12, in 6th Form College. The secondary school that I go to also does college, so Luke attends the same school as me and Eleyna.

Luke looks like a boy version of me (practically the spitting image of my dad when HE was a boy) but his eyes are slightly darker than mine and his eyelashes are long and pretty, the same as Eleyna. We have our differences, but we both agree that Eleyna is a small child that needs protecting. With Luke, everything is easy, he takes care of himself, he does his own work and he doesn't rely on me. Eleyna tries to avoid relying on me, but she's an insecure child who doesn't know her own strength or power. You can't help it. You feel protective towards her no matter who you are.

I like stealing Luke's jackets; they're really nice to wear. There was the time I was wearing one of his jackets and he couldn't any of his jackets, so I asked if he wanted this one, and he practically tore it off of me. However, I do have a theory. Men's clothes are so much more comfortable. They're loose and warm and there's the same size for every single one. We should all wear men's clothes.

For my GCSE's I picked Dance, Spanish and Computer Science.  
I've loved dancing since I was a child, seeing as I always dance with my sister. I have a habit of dancing when I'm tidying, and I'm playing music. Sometimes my brother will see me dancing, and just walk away slowly, muttering how he feels so awkward. He's an awkward kind of guy. I've repeatedly told him that when I become a professional dancer in one of those movies I'll be the one laughing. He doesn't believe me.

I have one best friend, Aline.

Aline's mostly normal, but she's so oblivious at times. She's slightly crazy, and has an obsession with some boy band that I can't remember the name of. Every time she talks about this so-called band, I seem to zone out, and never hear what she has to say, and what the band is called. Aline also has a girlfriend called Helen, who has pixie ears and a whole lot of siblings.

For all those Americans out there. You won't believe it, but we have to wear a uniform to school. Eleyna and I wear trousers, shirt, tie and blazer with the school logo. Luke is lucky. He gets to wear any suit he feels like. At least Luke and I get a dress-down Friday. We get to wear anything. Eleyna doesn't get to wear anything she wants (only Yr. 11 students and 6th form students), but she does get to replace one part of her uniform with some other clothing. She usually changes her trousers for some bright random coloured skinny jeans. She owns so many different pairs of trousers. It's amazing.

* * *

I like reading books; I have a shelf full of them. I steal Eleyna's music for a living and I rarely eat chocolate.

_My very first acoustic guitar  
My first love, dads vintage car  
My stupid poems I threw away  
And all of the drawings that I erased  
And all the words I should of said  
And some that I did and that I regret  
And all the songs that stuck to my head when I was in class  
When I was in bed, when I was young_

* * *

_**We Were Evergreen - Vintage Cars**_


	6. I'm Eleyna

Hi, my name is Eleyna Evergreen, I'm 13 years old and right now I'm sat in General Studies listening to some guy drone on about how drugs are harmful (don't do drugs kids) while my life slowly slips away. It appears I have some time to kill, so I'll tell you about myself in this wasted hour of my boring, boring life.

So, I have a sister called Aayla and a brother called Luke, and a mum and dad. My brother and sister get all the love, because they are beautiful (I just look like my mum), and older, smarter, better in very way than me. I have an unstable relationship with my mum, and my dad? I guess you could say he's just my bank, pretty much.

I don't really talk to Luke that much, but I dance with my sister. She doesn't like the dancing she's doing for GCSE's, which I find totally stupid, since she picked it. Aayla says that dancing is doing what you want, feeling the rhythm. In school, it's just a load of punching and jumping, side stepping and lying on the floor convulsing in time to the music. Which I repeat, is stupid.

I like listening to music, and, well, doing pretty much nothing whatsoever.  
My music taste consists of pretty much anything. It ranges from everything to everything. So, I prefer singing to dancing unlike my elder sister, who sings with the passion of a dying cat.  
Wow, my life is really boring. Especially when I tell someone else.

I have a habit if wearing black tops or dark blue and bright coloured skinny jeans, because I love them with all my heart. I'm going to marry my jeans. Ok, not REALLY. But it would be funny just to see the reaction of my parents. _So, my trousers have proposed to me..._ _I said yes_. Hehe... Oh my god, I can just see their faces. I'm sure my friend Mina would approve.  
She's my Partner in Crime, and practically my only friend. We seem to think in the same way, but that's what they say, isn't it? _Great minds think alike..._ yep, totally. Of course, sometimes I want to tell her to go fuck off and die, but I can't really say those kinds of things to her face.

From my gossip feed (namely, Mina), I know that my school apparently has some new kids. But, I don't know whether it's true or not, because half the time, Mina's gossip is _NOT, I repeat, NOT_ reliable. So, it's probably a load of bullshit. Excuse my foul mouth. I try to control it, but something always slips out. _Not like I could control it._

New kids. Hmm. maybe they're from another country. These new kids are going to either really popular, or really lonely.

I'm just going to start talking about my school life, because it sounds _way _more interesting than my actual life.

You know, once I sat in one of the school corridors, and I set up a Hobo Children Authority Organisation. No one donated, but the teachers on that corridor kept looking at us funny, and it was one hell of a laugh. Like seriously, who sits in a corridor, and asks for donations in a hat. Some people actually did put some paper in, so when I next wore my hat, I took it off and paper was sat in my hair. I was just like, _what the fuck_? Slightly demented, but yeah.

I once had a detention with this supply teacher, because I was talking to mina through the whole of English, and then we got ourselves a ten minute detention. We literally couldn't look at each other's faces, because we were trying not to laugh so hard. We still ended up running out the class laughing our asses off.

Most of my teachers think I'm a really nice student, like my maths teacher. I stabbed this seriously annoying guy who was saying highly inappropriate things to a lady such as me. My teacher completely overlooked this, and said he would have done something worse. Some people say I take off after Aayla, because of her habit of stabbing boys as well. Well, it's not like as if I got the idea from her when she came home saying she had a detention because she bruised someone's shoulder. It was hilarious.

There are two teachers who don't like me. My science teacher and my art teacher; they both seem to ignore me a lot. Science is a piss takes because that teacher is always pissed at the world, and my art teacher is just stupid. Take my mood board for example. It's a fucking mood board. You express your feelings and make a collage out of pictures. What does she do? She takes out half the pictures and arranges it into straight fucking lines. I mean seriously, what the hell? MOOD BOARD. Do the words mean nothing to her? I suppose not.

Then there's my Spanish teacher, who thinks I can't do Spanish because I never talk in her lesson or seem to participate whatsoever in her lessons. She was shocked when she saw how well my accent was. Yeah, I was pretty proud of that.

Anyway, now I'm just going to tell you some random, general info about myself.

I like lights. I like swearing. I like potatoes. I like blue. I like red. I like clicking. I like taking the piss out of stuff. I used to have an obsession with fairies, but seriously who doesn't like Tinker bell? I love Tinker bell. I like pens. I like destroying things. I don't really like destroying things, but I felt like putting it there. I tend to be really awkward around people, and in all honesty make an absolute idiot out of myself. But Aayla say's everyone really likes me; I know she's lying though.

_Choose your voice and etch that on your soul  
Make them heard when crowds drown out your cold  
Leave behind your questions, silent thoughts, and mentions  
The wake has so never fall to  
Your voice is a weapon  
So do with it what you can_


	7. Jonathan Morgenstern

Hello, ladies. And gentlemen. Of course, gentlemen. I'm not sexist towards my audience.

Jonathan Morgenstern, Shadowhunter, soon moving, and packing at this moment in time. Yeah, it's pretty boring. But, I did watch Cars 2 the other day with my little sister.

I'm 17, I like chocolate, Marvel movies, Disney movies (I am most certainly _not_childish), and music. It goes right through my skin, and I never have understood why. I usually have an aversion to melodramatic pessimistic songs, but with my favourite band, Bastille, The music seems to go through my skin as if it's water. I don't know if it's a good thing, but I never particularly cared.

I'm a shadowhunter; our aim is to rid the world of demons. When I was younger, my mother argued with my father a lot. She didn't want Clary to know the truths and horrors of this world. And every year, on her birthday, they'd have the same argument. My father won the battle for me, and was allowed to train me, but Clary remained completely oblivious, blissfully ignorant in her glass box.

So I'm protective of Clary. She says I'm over-protective, and that I had a death glare for Simon when he gets too close, but seriously, she's so _small._She can't protect herself.

_*Clary shouts that she can take care of herself. She's a big girl*_

Sure you can Clary. But you all agree that it's a load of crap.

When you think about it, I actually might be slightly over-protective. She isn't allowed to date until she's thirty, which is totally rational. How is this not rational? Ok, so I date a lot of girls, but I'm a guy! It's different with her. She's not allowed to get hurt. She won't be fixed if she does.

I'm apparently the exact opposite of Clary. See, it's kind of weird. I'm popular, she's not. I have authority, she doesn't. I can be scary, she couldn't hurt a fly. She has red hair; I have platinum blonde hair, as Isabelle Lightwood puts it. Then again, we do have some common traits. Like we both have pale skin. Or green eyes. Or the same hands, apparently… we're very stubborn. And rebellious. They can't handle us.

So, I'm moving to England. Yeah, England. I don't really care. Maybe I'll get some friends. Obviously, it won't be hard. Look at my face. It's beautiful (I did not just mention the face). I like England. It' has some nice rain, and cold weather. My kind of weather. I like tea as well. It has occurred to me that I'm going to have an American accent in a British world, so I wonder what people will think of that. Actually, this will be hard for Clary. I did talk to her, and it went something along the lines of this…

"CLARY!"

"WHAT?"

I'm having a conversation with someone in a different room. Therefore there is the need to shout.

"WE'RE AMERICANS!"

"AND?"

"IN ENGLAND!"

"SO WHAT!"

"WE HAVE ACCENTS!"

She runs into my room.

"Shit. I did not think of this." She says.

"Well, of course I'm fine, the ladies will love me, but people might find _your_ accent weird." I tell her matter-of-factly.

"Ugh," she whines. "I have to socialise and make friends. In a _different_country,"

"It's gonna be so weird with everyone being all British and tea drinking."

"Yeah, it will be."

She walks back out slowly, and I remember:

"CLARY! LET'S NOT THINK OF THEM LIKE STEREOTYPICAL ASSHOLES!"

"OKAY!" She shouted in response.

That was my amazing conversation with Clary. You know, that wasn't as amazing as it sounded in my head. England will be fine. I'll be totally fine. If worst comes to worst, I'll just stick with Clary. Yup, sounds wonderful.

Ok, I have friends, but they're all a bunch of assholes. None of them are real, and all they do is play soccer and party. Pretty stupid, huh. But, if it keeps my profiles up, then I'm all good. Alec, Clary's friend Isabelle's brother, is a pretty good friend. He has a boyfriend in England, so he was moving too. And some cousins. And he _was_ going to the same 6th form school as me, until his parents had interfered. In England, that is what it's called. Are you proud of me? I did research on England!

The real reason why we're moving is this. Less and less demon attacks are happening in New York, and more in London. The Clave had decided to discreetly send over some shadowhunters, for example, Alec and me, to help the other's there. Of course, my father had lied to Clary, telling me to just play along. I had to.

I'm actually moving. To a different country. Tomorrow. Should I be scared? Probably. Am I? Not really, Not in the slightest.

_Note to self: find some proper friends in England._

I like wearing jeans, high tops, and sweaters. Sweaters are what I live for. That, and chocolate.

Right, well I think I've said quite a bit now, and I'm pretty happy with that, so yeah. I think we're good.


	8. Everything Has Changed

_All I knew this morning when I woke_  
_Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before._  
_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_  
_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_  
_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

I'm taking one last look at my bedroom. The walls are bare. There's nothing on the floor. The wardrobe is empty. It's so dead, it's kind of scary. I don't really know if I want to leave. Jon's the only solid thing right now in my life. Him and my father.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

Isabelle came over in the morning, and cried her eyes out. Simon said goodbye the day before. I couldn't stand it. I really don't know what I'm going to do. I don't know England. I want to stay here in America, but I know that moving to England now will help. It will give me a fresh start, so I can figure out who I am right now.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Jon opens the door. His eyes are bright, the way they've always been. I hope nothing ever changes in him. He's what home is to me. He tells me that we're leaving in five minutes. He gives a small smile, and holds the door open. Then tears are rolling down my face. He looks mildly shocked, and then lets the door fall closed and approaches me slowly. He wraps his arms around me. _Promise me,_I whisper to him. _Promise me you'll always be mine._He just tightens his arms around me, and that's all the confirmation I need.

But we're still leaving.

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_  
_and I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

**I'm actually worried about moving. I don't even know how I'm going to do this. But I still walk out of my room, towards Clary's, and push open the door.**

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_  
_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_  
_Taking flight, making me feel like_

I'm driving to the airport. I'm feeling kind of weird now. I'm kind of excited, but still sad at the same time.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

I'm panicking. Suddenly, I think of Izzy and Simon. Did I know them enough? Should I have known them better? I want to know them better.

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I'm walking up the stairs for the plane. I grasp Jon's hand for support, and he pulls me up the stairs. We sit in our designated seats, I sat at the window, Dad next to me, and Jon near some randomers, but Jon swaps with Dad to sit with me. I settle down in my seat, and watch the rapidly darkening sky. I can see all the lights, bright and flashing to guide the plane. The plane lurches forward. Jon starts singing _under the sea_ from _The Little Mermaid_. Like, seriously? Now? I can't help but laugh at his idiocy. We watch movies, but then I fall asleep. When I wake up, I find Jon fiddling with his chair, clearly annoying the hell out of the woman behind him.

We get given plane food, and it was disgusting. Just, this food was not food. Eww.  
Jon kept pressing the flight attendant button, and somehow, the woman came every time, and didn't seem annoyed once, which I found very weird. Half the time I just asked for drinks.

_Come back and tell me why_  
_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh._  
_And meet me there tonight_  
_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

I fell asleep. Jon wakes me up. Something isn't right. Then I remember. I'm in England. It isn't all in my head. I'm actually in England.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_  
_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

In this moment, as we walk to the doors of the plane, I decide that I'm going to give England a chance. I decide that I will try to be happy here. I will be happy in England.

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_And your eyes look like coming home_  
_All I know is a simple name_  
_Everything has changed_  
_All I know is you held the door_  
_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

It's raining. And it's cold. So very cold. Maybe it should have occurred to me that it's winter, and I will need to wrap up, but no. Jon holds the house door open. it's a relatively small house. Honestly, so long as I have a bed, I'm fine.

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_  
_So dust off your highest hopes_  
_All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_  
_All I know is a new found grace_  
_All my days I'll know your face_  
_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Everything is changing. I can't stop it, and right now, I really don't care.

* * *

**_Mixed Emotions, and I have confused the fuck out of myself, so yay. Please review!_**

**_Song: Taylor swift, Ed Sheeran - Everything Has Changed. _**


	9. PE, And The New Neighbours

**_Hi, everybody. How's your life? This Chapter's pretty short, and there's no actual point to it, but I wanted to update. Oh, I've started Chapter 10 guys! What color should Clary's wallpaper be? Jon's is going to be blue! Please Review!_**

* * *

(Eleyna)

Hello. So basically, we had this P.E lesson, and my Teacher, Miss. Oliviero, lost her Lanyard, which meant she couldn't get into the changing rooms. This obviously sucked for us, because it meant we couldn't get changed. Such a complete and utter piss take. Now, she was making us all look for it, and no one could seem to find it. This is pointless, was probably going through everyone's head.

Now. Mina hates teachers. She hates them with an absolute _burning passion_. Like, she bitches about them all the time. Especially when they know her name. Then she flips her shit, and rants like hell. Quite a few teachers know her name, like my stupid Science teacher, Miss Bitch (Her actual name is Miss. Devine). Because she knows Mina's name she constantly asks Mina questions. It's just like, you stupid cow, there are 30 students in a class. Why can't she ask anyone else? I don't know. Like I said, she's a stupid cow.

So anyway, Mina and I were looking through all the window sills in the dance studio, and Mina _found_ the god-forsaken lanyard. And I know what you're all thinking; _whoop de fucking doo, Mina found it_! Mina did _not _see it that way. See, we gave Miss. Oliviero the card (or rather, Mina did), and do you know what she did? She gave Mina a hug. I'm serious. Teacher-Hating, P.E-Hating Mina was hugged by Miss. Oliviero. Just… Eww. Mina looked so awkward. The teacher kind of put her arms around her, and Mina just stood there, like _what the fuck_? I really felt sorry for her.

Right. Well, can you guess what Mina Did when we got out of that lesson with Miss. Oliviero? Yup, she flipped. It was one hell of a rant.

* * *

Oh yeah, I bring news. There's this house next door to ours, and it's really close, so you can literally see through the window, and they are some _big _windows. This Family of three have just moved in, and I think the kids are the ones Mina was talking about in school. Aayla and I share a room, and we have the biggest window, which happens to face the other big window in the _new _neighbour's house. This Boy seemed to live in that room. I can't see him properly, but he clearly had white-blonde hair, tall, and slim. I wonder what he was called. But yeah, anyway, there were people in that house. I'm also now wondering how old they are, but I doubt they'll be in my year. Oh well.

* * *

**_Ok, Basically, Eleyna is just really random, and hasn't really got a point in the story for now. But I will need her later, so I'm setting the Uhh, I can't think of the word. I'm setting th ground layers. Yeah, I like that. The foundation! My plot is coming together in my head! Yay!_**

**_Also, I try to update in a week at least. I feel like updating after a week is a bit too long, but you know, Procrastinators gonna Procrastinate! And I did post two chapters last time, so yeah._**

**_Please Review! Thank you!_**


	10. Decorating, Uniform, And Runes

**_Hi guys. You know how I said that I've started Chapter 10? Well I've finished it. See, I started it before Chapter 9, and then added it later. Ok, don't worry too much about what's happening in this chapter._**

**_Enjoy! Please Review!_**

* * *

(Clary)

England. I'm in England. It's Wednesday, and I'm in England.

Right. Well, I have five days to furnish my room, and then I'm off to school. I'm supposedly in Year eleven, so yeah.

I examine the room. In the past few days that we've been furnishing the house, we've had a bed put in, and a wardrobe put in. there's also shelves, and a desk. The walls of my bedroom are painted cream. I pick up one of the cardboard boxes in the corner and bring it to my bed. It says clothes on the front of it in black marker, so I decide to start pulling out the clothes. I was pretty proud when I put this box into the suitcase. I had done it in such a way, that all the clothed were folded not creased, and still on hangers. Hell yeah, I was proud.

But before I start organising my stuff, I had to do something. Pulling out my phone from my pocket, I pressed play onto my music. You can't do stuff without music. Especially tidying and organising, Trust me. I tied my hair, and then began opening my boxes.

* * *

Two days later…

My room now looks like it is actually lived in. my desk is an impossible mess because I just kept piling things on top, but otherwise everything is relatively clean. I check the time._3:15pm_. I decide to pull out my Sketchbook, which I haven't used in weeks. I grab a pencil, and flip my book open. I place then pencil on paper, and begin to draw. First, it's just a few lines. Then, I'm actually drawing.

I've missed drawing. I haven't drawn or painted or done anything remotely creative since my mother died, and if you put that into perspective, that was a _long_ time ago.

When I feel like I'm finished, I look at my drawing. I drew… I drew a rune. I don't even know how, but it was one of the runes as in my dream. It was really… elegant. It looks like a diamond, with little flicks at the top. It must be buried in my subconscious, because I didn't really mean to draw them. Oh well. I flick to a new page, and start drawing again.

* * *

An hour has passed when I next look at the clock on the screen of my phone. What to do now? I think I'll look at my uniform, and then look at Jon's new room as well. Yes. I have a uniform. Just like, why? What is the point of a uniform? It just makes everyone look the same! Jon has it easy. He's in 6th Form College, that's what it is in Britain, and gets to wear suits. Obviously, Dad found this piece of information out, and then spent the whole day shopping for new suits with Jon. The poor child practically collapsed when he walked into the house. I almost felt bad for him, but then Dad said that I have a uniform as well. My jaw must have hit the floor.

So, the uniform. I pull it out of the wardrobe, and my father has been kind enough to put it in one of those clothes bags. The uniform is black. It's a shirt, trousers, blazer and tie. Like seriously, I have to wear a tie? OK. The school's logo is embroidered onto the top pocket of the blazer. Wow, this is one formal uniform. I even have to wear black shoes. Oh lord. I'm not going to be able to handle this. Who on earth came up with uniform? If they aren't already dead, I'm going to find them, and kill them. If they're already dead, I'm going to use necromancy, bring them back, and kill them again. They'll be most definitely dead by the time I'm through with them. Cue evil laugh.

At least my bag is contrasting to black. It's a pale blue, with all my doodles on the back. I see white flecks falling outside the window. It's snowing. I look outside the window, and see that the snow isn't sticking. Well, damn. That just means I won't be skipping school tomorrow. I really have to go to school in England. Hmph.

* * *

I go to Jon's room, and knock on the door. He opens the door and greets me, and the first thing that catches my eye is his window. It's massive compared to mine. That lucky bastard. I can see the next house through it, and they also have a massive window. You could see the other room from here, and from what I could see, it was a girl's bedroom. The wallpaper was floral, and pink, and I could just see a dressing table and a bed. I sit down on Jon's bed, and take in is new room. The wallpaper is plain blue. The shelves are full of random stuff, like a lava lamp. His wardrobe is a pale brown. And he also has a desk, which isn't anywhere _near _as messy as my own. The boy isn't exactly a neat freak, but Jon likes his stuff to have some form of organisation. Honestly, he's just weird like that.

I don't actually know why, but I seem to have brought my sketchbook. And it's open on the page of the rune. Jon must have looked at it, because he pulls it out of my grasp.

"Where have you seen this?" he says. He sounds slightly confused, and… shocked?

"I don't know… it just happened while I was drawing." I reply. "Have you seen it or something?" I add.

"I-I think I saw it in a dream."

He couldn't have. He couldn't have dreamed the same kind of dream I did. I decided to test my luck, and ask him what happened in this dream of his.

"It… was on you?" Jon said after some thought, and it still came out like a question. Ok, this is weird.

"Were they just floating? Before you saw me?" I say nervously. What the hell is happening?

"Yeah… How did you know?" I take a deep breath.

"I had the same dream but it was you with the runes. And then there was this voice, and it said that they were _shadow hunter runes_. Oh yeah, there was a voice."

"There was this voice in my dream too. But, it didn't say that." He paused. "It was naming the runes as I looked at them," he says. This is really weird, and starting to freak me out.

He points at the book. "That's Uhh, the _Angelic rune of power," _Jon recalls. "Clary? I don't think it's normal to be having the same dream,"

I get Jon to find some pencils, and I start drawing the different runes that I could remember. Jon uses the other pencil, and names them each time I finish one. _Clairvoyance. Soundless. Stealth. Strength. Iratze. Agility. _We kept drawing until our hands hurt. Then Jon started drawing more when I stopped. _Alliance. Amissio. Binding. Open. Equilibrium. Fearless. _The list went on. Jon's drawing wasn't half bad, seeing as he'd never actually tried drawing. We used up two pages.

I agree with Jon. This isn't normal. I don't think it's normal at all.

* * *

**_Please review! Thank you all!_**


	11. My Stupid Alarm For School

**_Hello everyone. I'm updating again. Also, I've decided to Change something. I've discussed with some, but I'm not telling now. Enjoy reading! Leave a review!_**

**_Years and Years - Take Shelter_**

* * *

(Clary)

_You know how you do that really, really stupid thing and have a really loud, heavy beat, jumpy song as your alarm? I've done that, and it's fucking dumb. Every weekday, so that I wake up for school, blaring out _Culcha Candela, Monsta_ is my phone, charging next to my pillow. It pissed me off so much, that I actually used my common sense for once, and_changed the frickin alarm. _No freaking way, I have some form of common sense? When was this? Tell me why? Why I was not informed of this? UGH, JUST LET ME SLEEP FOR NOW, MY SAD, SAD BRAIN. Thank you._

Guess what? That never happened. _Ed Sheeran, I See Fire, Kygo _Remix, is my alarm. You know the remix, slightly sped up and a great bit at the start? Yeah, that. If you haven't heard it, I strongly suggest you Google it this instant, because seriously, it is totally wicked compared to the original which is just boring, so slow. The remix sounds like a _normal _speed for the song. After all this, my alarm was still annoying as fuck, because I get up as soon as the alarm goes off. So, _6:30am_ in the flipping morning, I would wake up, and turn the god-forsaken alarm _off_. Clever, I know. If I actually did that. See, the thing is, I don't turn the alarm off. I let it blare through my skull, so that's why I changed it to a softer song. So I _didn't _have a ringing skull when I got out of bed. _I See Fire_ is a nice song, but the point is that alarms suck. Because I think I was going off-topic. You know, hypothetically speaking.

Ok, so after that great speech of mine, would _anyone _like to take a guess as to what's happening right now? HELL-FUCKING YES, my stupid alarm is going off.

I roll over, and groan. I pick my phone up, and the light is blinding. So what do I do? I blindly turn the alarm off, randomly pressing to the left of my screen with my eyes shut. I finally hit the button, and feel like flinging my phone across the room. I lie there, and think about what day it is. It's Monday, so I have to get up for school… in England. Oh, crap, crap, crap. I practically leap out of the bed, pick up a towel, and go to the shower. First day at a new school, means that I have to make first impressions. I _hate _first impressions. I'm telling you, I'm going to embarrass the shit out of myself in front of some really important person. Turning the shower on, I switch the tap to the hot water, and get in. I completely scrub myself quickly, moving onto my hair. I use the shampoo, and rub it through my scalp. After rinsing out my hair, and the rest of my body, I get out of the shower, wrap the towel around my body, and brush my teeth. Heading back into my room, I look at the clock that dad put up in the hallway. _7:00 Am. _I spent half an hour in the bathroom. _Nailed it._ I walk into Jon's room, to tell him to get his ass out of bed, but it turns out he's been up for some time. He's looking at his suits. Oh damn, I feel sorry. But, i'm not going to help him choose. I'm mean like that.

The good thing about a uniform is that it means you don't have to find something to wear, and make sure it's ironed, and clean. Because in our uniforms, non-iron clothes were invented. That's the only good thing. That and no-one can take the piss out of your clothes, because they're wearing the same thing.

I pull out my hair dryer and uniform, and put my uniform on my bed, and plug my hair dryer into the socket next to my bed. I get changed, making sure my shirt is tucked and my collars are down, tie my tie, and then spend the next ten minutes drying and brushing my hair. It's really frizzy now, but really thin. Once I'd finished drying it, it had become really curly, and fell to just above my waist. I shoved a black hair band to keep my hair out of my face, and then put the dryer away.

Walking down the stairs, I can hear Jon singing.

"_Take shelter, __  
Take the pressure,  
Do what you want tonight, it's alright,  
If you want to get used,  
you get used_,"

"Hi, Jon," I say,

"I made egg," he replies.

"Eggs! No wait! Jon, don't you dare-" I started.

"_Eggy, eggy, egg, egg, crack me up_!" Jon has this annoying habit of singing that when something's to do with eggs, he will sing that stupid song. He _has _to do it. It's compulsive for him. It's to the tune of _I'm a little teapot. _He's so amazingly immature; I wonder why he's the older one.

I look at Jon. He's wearing a black suit, white shirt, and his tie is just hanging around his neck because he probably doesn't know how to do it.

"Jon?" I say.

"Yeeees?" he's such an idiot.

"Do you know how to tie a tie?"I ask innocently.

"No. Shut up Clary. You know this is a sensitive topic," he says, wiping fake tears. Too late, Jon. I'm already laughing. I pull the tie from around his neck and begin to tie it, and then my father walks into the kitchen.

"Clarissa, why do you have your brother's tie around your neck?" he inquires.

"Oh, Jon doesn't know how to tie it, so I'm doing it for him." I reply easily. I loosen the tie, then take it off, and hand it to Jon. He puts it round his neck. "Ok, now pull the smaller bit-no! Not that, this bit," I say, pointing to what I mean. "To tighten it. Pull it here, to loosen it," I say exasperatedly.

"Thanks Clary. You'll have to teach me," he says. Oh, _hell _no. that would be a total fails.

"I just came down to tell you that your taxi arrives in three minutes," Dad says. What? He's still here? Awkward.

After breakfast, I grab my bag from upstairs, and then we walk out the door.

* * *

"Jon."

"Clary."

"What's the school called?"

"Something,"

The car journey is quite boring after that.

* * *

We go to the '_visitor's entrance'_ where we're taken to our form teachers. She says hello, and says that her name is . The other woman, who brought us, walks on with Jon, seeing as Jon isn't in the same year as me. The class is laid out in neat rows of tables of two. She sits me near the back, then hands me a timetable, an organiser… and a piece of card, with three strips. I ask the woman what it is.

"It's your uniform card. If your uniform is out of place, a teacher will take a strip off of you. If you lose all three, you receive a Head teacher's detention," she tells me. You have got to be kidding me.

"Ok, guys, you have 5 minutes before lessons," says over the chatter. I flick through the organiser, and write my name on the front. Then I look at my time table.

Week 1:

Monday: Mathematics, English, Art, Science, Geography?

My father picked geography for me?

Tuesday: Spanish, English, Mathematics, Art, Spanish.

Wednesday: P.E, Science, Mathematics, English.

Eww, first lesson P.E.

Thursday: Science, Art, Geography, P.E, Mathematics.

P.E? Twice in one week?

Friday: English, Spanish, ICT, Science, Geography.

There's too many of each lesson.

Week 2:

Omg.

Monday: English, Mathematics, Science, Geography, ICT.

How many lessons?

Tuesday: Mathematics, Spanish, English, Rs short course, Art.

What on earth do they teach in RS short course?

Wednesday: Mathematics, Spanish, Science, English.

I'm going to hate this.

Thursday: Geography, Science, P.E, Art, Mathematics.

Don't I get free periods?

Friday: General studies, English, Science, ICT, and P.E.

Ok, so what we have established from my timetable is that it was pointless, and it sucks. There's the name of the teacher and the classroom underneath each subject. There are two different rooms for maths. What the hell? Lessons start at 8:50am, Break is at 10:50am, four loud beeps, which I assume is the bell, sounds through the room. Everyone starts shuffling with their stuff towards the door and I hear people asking what week it is. Shit, what week _is _it? Someone shout that it's week two. Hmm, Week two, Monday, means I have English. That was the lesson where I had to work with Sebastian. I look down at the Timetable. Ahh, we seem to have a problem. I don't know where room 27 is. I ask the nearest teacher in the massive swarm of students, as to where the classroom is. He gives me directions, and something about it being near the music corridor, and then walks off. Huh.

I manage to find the classroom, and only a few students seem to already be there. I say hi to the teacher, and tell her that I'm new. She immediately gives me a seat, then hands me an exercise book and an anthology.

"Today we're annotating the booklet. We've already annotated two different texts in the book, but I'm sure you can catch up at home," she says. Oh god, first lesson and I already have homework. This teacher has a really annoying voice. Like, wow, seriously annoying.

The rest of the class has filled in, and I end up near the back again, but sat next to this girl. She was pretty, with brown wavy hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," I say.

"Hello," she replies. Omg, British accents. I love them. "I'm Aayla Evergreen."

"Clary Fray," I state.

"Are you American?" she asks.

"Uhh, yeah. I moved here a week ago," I pointed out.

"Is there a problem, Aayla?" the teacher questions in a mocking tone. Boy, do I hate her already.

"Why of course not miss, I would _never _trouble you that way!" Aayla retorted.

"Oh, she was just telling me which page we're on," I put in.

The teacher didn't say anything after that. She just talked on about how the writer was feeling _this_, and the writer was feeling _that_. What a load of bullshit. The writer feels like writing this, because he felt like writing it! not because the trajectory of the moon was lining up with his socks! At the end, she gave us a few minutes to talk. And Oh, how nice of her (!). Aayla tells me to show her my timetable. It's sort of a demanding tone, but I dismiss it and hand it to her anyway.

"Hey, we have quite a few lessons together! Like half of them. Err; we have…" she studies the list before saying "Mathematics, English, Science, Geography, and Spanish!"

Hmm. I decide Aayla can be my new friend. The teacher takes the register, and when she calls my name, I feel really awkward, because everyone seems to be muttering and looking in my direction. I hate being awkward.

* * *

The bell goes again, and she drags me by the arm towards what I assume is maths. I look at the stairs. All hopes of living past 20 years flew out of my head. Oh, we are going to get killed. There are too many people. Eeks, I'm too short for this. i'm going to get trampled!

We reach Math. Woah, that was impossible. And once again, I'm talking to the teacher, who gives me a seat and a book, telling me that his name is Mr. Garrett. I walk over to my designated seat, and see that a boy is already seated at the table. I give a small gasp. The boy was beautiful. Gold all over, and looked very nice in his uniform. His eyes were like molten gold, his hair was so blonde, it couldn't be natural, and his cheekbones were beautiful. He looks at me as I pull my chair out.

"Hi," I state, feeling nervous being near him. Not that I was going to let it show.

"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale. You're a really lucky girl if you going to be sat here next to me" he drawls. Ooh, that deep voice mixed with the British-ness. It's very attractive, other than the fact he sounds like an absolute prick.

* * *

**_Now, I don't care what you say. i know the stop was abrupt, but I'm tired, and can't be bothered writing anymore. Sorry! So very tired…_**

**_Please review!_**


	12. Black, Gold, White

_**Sup, ma bruddahs? Oh boy, I've wanted to say that for some time. Guys, guys, guys. You know how I said I had a Spanish exam? Well, Guess what? I GOT AN A*! OH MY GOSH! Highest in my bloody class! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**_

* * *

(Clary)

_"I'm Jace, Jace Herondale. You're a really lucky girl if you going to be sat here next to me" he drawls. Oh, that deep voice mixed with the Britishness. It's very beautiful, other than the fact he sounds like an absolute prick._

Well, you know how I said he's a prick? Well, he's a prick. He kept hitting on me, and quite frankly, I wasn't interested. I mean seriously, why doesn't he get the hint? He must have been confused by the rejection. According to Aayla, Jace was prone to saying dirty things. With a face like his, I really wasn't surprised. She also told me that Jace had probably slept with half the girls here. And then dated the other half. So, basically, Jace is completely off-limits, because he sounds like a dirty, heartbreaking, womanizing player. Totally off-limits. Yup, most definitely off-limits. Completely and utterly. _Riiiiiiight_.

* * *

So, two lessons down, and only three to go! I'm so proud. I stick with Aayla at break, and she introduces her friend Aline. Aline's ok, But she seems a bit…boring. Apparently, she's actually crazy. I tell Aayla and Aline that I wanted to find my brother, and they said they wanted to find their other friend, who happened to be some guy in 6th form. Maybe he'd made friends with Jon. I walk down the corridor with Aayla and Aline, listening to Aline chat about some band who is absolutely _so_ Hot. Wow. She's so obsessed.

I see Jon, whose hair stands out against the suit he's wearing. He's talking to two dark-haired boys, one with spiky hair, and the other with messy hair. The spiky haired boy turns round, and I immediately recognise him.

"Magnus!" I exclaim. I didn't realise Magnus went here. Actually, Jon may or may not have mentioned this when we were moving. Meh, I couldn't remember if I tried.

"Clarissa, _darling_," he proclaims. Magnus has always been fond of endearments like that. I haven't the faintest idea why, but he does. Jon and the other boy are now looking at me, Aayla and Aline. He stretches his arms out, and I give him a hug. "How have you been, my dear?" he asks.

"Uhh, I'm good, I guess. England-" I start, but Aayla cuts me off.

"Wait, wait, wait. You know Magnus? What-how do you know him?" she says, clearly discombobulated.

"Oh, He's Jon's friend's boyfriend. The boyfriend being Magnus, and Jon's friend being Alec," I reply.

"Oh," She says.

"Speaking of Alec, does he go to this school?" I ask, directing my question at Magnus.

"Oh, no, His parents have sent him to another private school." Magnus huffs.

"Ok, we do not need to hear about my _wonderful_ cousin. I'm clearly much more important at the present time being," the Black haired boy claims. His eyes are beautiful, a dark blue, like the Caucasian sea. The boy is clearly very beautiful, with his black hair, blue eyes, and girlish features. _But not as beautiful as Jace, _I think.

Wait, what?

"And you are?" I say questioningly.

"Will Herondale, Best shad- Herondale there ever will be," he says cheerfully and generally a bit over the top. "Don't tell Jace, but I'm most definitely the best looking," He adds. I laugh, and he smiles. He's cute, most definitely. "Don't get any ideas, though. I have a girlfriend and she's isn't afraid to set ducks on you," He says. The good ones are always taken. But ducks? The good looking ones always have something _weird_ as well. Ducks. Seriously?

"Ok, well _I'm_ going to make Clary sit in a café. Anybody else want to come?" Aayla says. Everyone starts saying things. I think Aayla must feel awkward, because if _my _friend saw some long lost person, I'd feel awkward too. Jon says that he wants to come, and steps towards us.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Now come along, child," she says, and then bursts out laughing.

"I'm so _not a child,_" I say stubbornly. She starts walking, and me and Jon follow.

"Yes, you most definitely are. You're shorter than my sister hon, and that's clearly saying something." Jon laughs.

"Shut up Jon."

I like Aayla. Something about her reminds me of Isabelle, but I can't remember. Oh, who cares?

* * *

The Café is packed with people. It's really busy, and the noise is outstanding. How loud do people talk? It turns out, nobody is talking that loud. There's just a hell of a load of people here. Aayla picks her way through the tables to a free one in the middle. She places her stuff down, and then looks at us.

"I'm getting a drink. Have you had your biometrics done yet?" she asks.

"Uhh, no? What do we need biometrics for?" I ask.

"You know, maybe to pay for your food or something? They basically use your thumbprint so you can access your account to put money in the system to pay for food. It makes it easier for the school, because it means they don't have to deal with lots of change," she states.

That clears _everything _right up. Jon looked positively confused. Aayla just sighs and walks away, but comes back within a minute.

"Lessons are about to start. We have to leave the café. Jon and I rise, and sure enough, everyone is leaving the café. I reach into my blazer pocket, but Aayla speaks before I pull my timetable out.

"We have science. You're in my class for that lesson, remember?"

Oh, yeah. I do remember this.

"Right."

* * *

Science officially sucks. The subject? Fine. The work? Fine. The teacher? Freaking stupid. There is no point to her existence whatsoever. She is absolutely crap. She just walks back and forth, and has a hunch. She looked pissed through the whole class, and didn't explain anything. Everything was just 'you don't need to know this.' Just absolutely pointless. Aayla was also useless or this lesson, because I now sit on the other side of the classroom, so I have no one to bitch to.

Geography was actually quite a nice class. The teacher was nice, the class was nice, and the work was relatively easy. There were only sixteen people in the class, so it was pretty good. The only problem was Will and Jace. Will was nice enough, and talked to me a few times, seeing as he sat at the table next to me, but he kept talking to Jace, and they kept arguing about who was more handsome. The teacher, Mr. Moir, kept trying to tell them to shut up, but they wouldn't stay quiet for more than thirty seconds. At one point, they even dragged _me _into the conversation.

Jace: "Clary, Tell Will that I'm more handsome,"

Will: "Seriously Clary, whose better looking?"

Oh, god. Why would they put me in this position? Ack, I'm gonna say Jace…

"Oh my god. Uhh, Will is better looking?" I say questioningly. Jace stares.

"Clary, I thought we were friends!" he cries. Ok, now remember maths, Clary. Remember, Jace was an ass.

"Yes but Jace, You're just… Gold. There isn't anything to describe you. You're boring," I shake my head disapprovingly. I'm enjoying this way too much. "But Will… look at him. He's got blue eyes, Black hair, pale skin… see? Sorry Jace, You're pretty, But Will is beautiful. And clearly much _nicer_," I say, twisting the word _nice_. Jace just turned around to face his work. I'm so proud of myself. That felt so good.

* * *

I eat lunch with Aayla, and head towards the ICT corridor. We sit in there, on the floor, and have the weirdest conversation ever…

"Your brother." Aayla said. "He's called Jon, right?"

I look at her quizzically.

"Yes…" I reply.

"He's beautiful," she blurts. Ooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaaay, was _not _expecting that.

"And he has a really beautiful voice as well," she says wistfully. I don't know what to say to this. I'm used to people complimenting Jonathan's looks and his voice, and I admit his voice is really nice, but not the way Aayla said it.

"Uhh, I really don't know what to say. You know, He's always been confused as to why people want to date him and what-not, and every time, I have told him to go look in the mirror. He doesn't believe me," I tell her. I don't even know why.

"Huh. I've always thought combinations of your eyes and hair colour is really pretty, and really rare. No one ever has red hair. Some have gingery orange air, but never bright red. I've always wanted red hair and green eyes. Or like Will. I love black hair and blue eyes, and blonde hair and green eyes. Or grey eyes. Will's cousin, Jace, he's a bit weird. He's just gold all over. You'd have to be stupid to say he wasn't attractive, but I never saw him as beautiful like Will or your brother…" She trails off. She covers her face. "I've just realised what I just said. Wow, I feel really awkward." She says. She laughs nervously.

"Yeah, that was pretty weird. Someone talking to me about my brothers looks… wow,"

Seriously weird conversation. Jon's looks, and then saying that I'm really pretty as well… Like, how did I cope through that conversation? I will never know. The question is, should I tell Jon about it? It would be funny to see Jon's reaction, but it would be mean on Aayla. I mean, I practically just met her! Ok, so it looks like I won't be telling Jon for fear of losing my new friend. Wow.

So how did I become friends with Aayla again?

* * *

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-_**

**_Please review!_**

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
_**

**:-)**


	13. Say Hi, I Know You

_**Guys, I ship Jonabelle. Like, I don't even know, but I like the idea of it. I was reading **_**City Of Glass**_**, and that kind of happened. Also, The person who said:** I read this as soon as o got the email but i was at school and couldnt review. Anyways congrats on ur test! Loved this chapter. I think its perf. I have some ideas but i wont say them inless you ask me to. Cant wait till your next update!_ _**Who was it? I feel like it was someone who has a user! It's really annoying. If it **_**was _just a guest, then bluegh. Bluegh to you all._**

* * *

OK, so Mina and I are kind of weird I guess. See, at lunch, we sit around school in one of the corridors most of the time, saying hello to random people. Sometimes we walk round. We're usually seriously, seriously bored, so that is what we do to waste our time. Of course, today was one of those days. Sat in English, while everyone walk past, and us saying hi. Most of the people just look at us weirdly like, _what the fuck is wrong with you, kid, _some actually say hi, and some just completely ignore us, to which we shout and say, _fine, you be like that! Stupid cow. _It's pointless, and funny as hell. It made me and Mina create _The Hobo Children Authority Organisation_. I strongly suggest you try it.

Anyway, there were two boys waking past. One was Will Herondale, Friend of friend of Aayla, and the other, I didn't know. He looked familiar, with white blonde hair, tall and green eyes. He was the boy who'd moved into the house next door. Because I'm so random and crazy, I shouted,

"Hey! I know you!" he looks down at me, and stares.

"Hi Eleyna." Will says to me. I say hello back to him.

"Do _you_ know _her_?" The boy asks, confused.

"Yeah, Jon, This is Aayla's sister, Eleyna and her friend Mina." I wave, and so does Mina.

"_Anyway_, you're the boy who moved in next door," I tell him. "You have a sister, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Ok, wonderful. You can go now. I just wanted to ask," waving my hands in a shooing-away kind of motion. Will said bye and starts walking, and the boy just looks at me weirdly, before walking after Will. And then I realise. I never asked what his name was.

"Hey, Blondie!" I shout. He looks over his shoulder towards me.

"Sup?" he says. He sounds so casual.

"What's your name?" I say. He laughs.

"Jonathan Christopher." He tells me. I contemplate this, think about it, and then say,

"Alright, Johnny boy! See you around!" He mock salutes me, and then walks away, following Will. Fuck my 13 year-old self, thinking about hot guys.

_OK__ then, Johnny boy it is!_

* * *

_**I know. This is really, really short. Please review!**_


	14. I Got Changed

_**Merry Christmas, guys! I know I'm like, a day late, but I don't care. Christmas lasts for 12 days, right? And where I'm from, it's snowing! Eeeeeeeeeks! And the snow is sticking! I'd sent a picture, but you know I can't exactly do that. Boxing daaaaaaay! Yeaaaaahhh! I'm so excited, you don't even understand!**_

_**I LOVE YOU ALL! Please Review!**_

_**Songs: Tell me why, Route 94**_

* * *

There's a taxi for us outside the school. The car ride is silent. I feel awkward. But that's normal for me, right?

* * *

At home, Jon and I sit in the dining room.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi."

"What did you do at lunch?" I say in an attempt to make conversation.

"I had the weirdest conversation with this girl, and it turns out we live next door to your new friend." He replies.

Ok, totally not a coincidence.

"Really? I had a weird conversation with Aayla as well. Like, awkward and weird at the same time," I tell him. I think that was a mistake in saying that, because it means that he will probably ask what happened in my oh-so-weird conversation. Let's hope he doesn't. So, before he can say anything, I ask:

"Ok, who did you talk to and what happened in this conversation of yours?"

"I talked to this girl, she's called Lena? Lenya? Eleyna. Her name was Eleyna. Anyway, she was like, _hey you!_ And I was walking down the English corridor with Will, you know, the black haired boy with Magnus," he paused for breath. "Will knew her, and said that she was Aayla's sister or something, and then she claimed that we lived next door, so I'm assuming that house next door, with the pink bedroom is her house," Jon tells me. _That, _I think, _is a hell of a lot to take in_.

"So what was your conversation like?" he says. Ah, crap. Why, Jon. Why? Why would you ask me such a question?

"Well?" I just stare at him for a bit.

"Umm, it was weird?" I say. Oh, real clever fray (!)

"No shit, Sherlock," He says sarcastically. "We've already established that. What did you talk about to make the conversation so weird and who did you have this glorious conversation with?" I'm contemplating lying to him, but I'm a really bad liar, so I don't think I could pass it off as the truth. Why is my life so hard? _Tell me why… (__**Why I cry, hurts inside, I can't lie...**__)_

"It was with Aayla, and we were talking about…"

"You were talking about…"

"She was talking about our looks," I say finally. He raises an eyebrow. Oh my god, don't even do that. _I can't freaking do that._

"She was saying how rare the combinations were of our eyes and hair, and she was telling me that I was really pretty and how she'd always wanted to have red hair, blah, blah, blah…" I trail off.

"That was most definitely _not _as weird as you made it out to be." He says.

"No… But it was awkward as shit," I say.

"Sure it was Clary. Sure it was." He says back. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get changed. I cannot bear to stay in this suit any longer."

"Okey dokey, Jon,"

Jon walks out of the Dining room, and up the stairs. I pull out my phone from one of the inside pockets of my blazer and then check the time on my phone. _3:30pm. _I lift up my bag from the dining floor, and head in the direction of the stairs.

* * *

When I'm in my room, I throw my pyjama's on, because let's face it, I'm not going anywhere today. I decide that I want to talk to Isabelle, and I head out of my room, to grab my father's laptop from his room. Then it occurs to me that he probably took it to work, and won't be back until another hour. Well, I don't think I'm talking to Izzy any time soon. I go back to my room, and instead pick up my brush. My hairbrush, mind you because I want to brush my hair, not paint.

I start at the bottom and work all the knots out of my hair. I gather all my hair together, push it to the side, and start plaiting it, tying it up at the bottom with a bobble. Then I pull the bobble out, and re-brush my hair. You cannot judge me for being bored. Jon walks into the room, ten minutes later, without knocking on the door. Assholes these days. Honestly, I thought they invented respect for people.

"Hi! You know people invented knocking for a reason?" he just shrugs at me.

"You know you love me. Magnus has decided that he's inviting people over. I think he's bringing Will, Jace, Alec, Aayla, Her brother Luke, And Will's sister. Oh, and Alec's other cousins. God knows what their names are," he says nonchalantly. You have got to be kidding me.

"WHAT?! ARE THEY COMING HERE? ARE YOU CRAZY? I KNOW NONE OF THESE PEOPLE! Except for Magnus and Alec and Will. AND JACE IS COMING? BUT I HATE HIS GUTS!" I shout.

"Woah, Clary, calm down! And why do you hate Jace? Did he do anything?" Jon questions. Ahh, Shittacki Mushrooms.

"Nothing, I- he did nothing," I say finally. "Ok, why did you invite people over for? I'm in pyjamas! Do you see my PJ's?" I whine, gesturing to my pyjamas.

"Well of course I did. They're kind of hard to miss."

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. My PJs are bright yellow. Leave me alone, don't you dare be judging. I needed more colour in my life.

"I suggest you put some real clothes on. There are people, which means you do not want to be seen in PJs. OK?" he asks.

In the end, I shoo him out of my bedroom to put some 'real' clothes on, and tie my hair up in a messy ponytail. I get out of my bedroom, and check that downstairs is tidy, because honestly, it's just embarrassing if someone visits and your house is a mess. Like, the shame would be so bad, I would never show my face to the world ever again.

Then people knock on the door. Ok, and now I'm really panicking. Like, I don't even know half these people. I'm going to murder Jon some day. He won't live to see the day.

* * *

_**I ACTUALLY HAD INITIALLY WANTED TO POST THIS ON CHRISTMAS, BUT I FORGOT. OH WELL.**_


	15. People In The House

_**Happy New Year guys! I was gonna update earlier, but I really couldn't be bothered, and I was playing Viking Defence. So, this chapter isn't as detailed as it could have been, but its new year, and I was still up at 4:00am dancing with my aunt. She's practically my sister. Maybe I'll edit the chapter later, and add a bit more, but right now, screw it all.**_

_**Anyway, Thanks to everyone who's reading! Please Review!**_

_**The song at the end is Years and Years - Desire.**_

* * *

(Clary)

So this is awkward. We're sat on the floor of the lounge, in a small circle, and as per usual, I am feeling awkward. Like, I swear the awkwardness is rolling off of me.

We've shoved the coffee table into corner, and everyone's drinks are on it. Well, seeing as I know no-one here except Magnus, Alec, Will, and kind of Aayla and Jace (But I really hate Jace right now, so he doesn't count), I immediately say that we have to have introductions.

Ok, so, Magnus goes first, Flamboyant as always.

"Magnus Bane, College, but I'm probably actually way older than you lot. I've seen centuries of history! I'm a Glitter Extremist. Oh, and I have a cat. He's called Chairman Meow." Then he pokes Alec.

"Hey! Oh. I _hate_ introductions," He says exasperatedly. Magnus pokes him again.

"His name is Alec Lightwood. God knows why I'm dating him," Magnus says for him. Jace is sat next to him, so he speaks next.

"Jace Herondale. Pleasure to meet you all." Oh, sure, play nice at my house. I really love his voice. _Oh my god. What the hell am I saying?_

There's Aayla and her brother Luke, who practically look like twins, with brown hair and light blue eyes. Will says his name, introduces his sister Cecily for her, and she punches him, and then she introduces herself. Wow, that is a beautiful relationship. They also look practically exactly the same, Black hair and blue eyes. After them, Jon says his name, says my name, and then looks at me as if anticipating whether I'm going to punch him or not. So I slap him upside the head.

"Ow!"

Well, that was fun. But I won't say that my hand is now stinging.

"Ok people, Since Magnus decided he owns the place and has invited people to my house, what shall we do?" because I have no idea what to do. But obviously I don't say that either.

"Prank calls," Jace states. There's a chorus of agreement.

"Fine. Who can we call?" I say.

"We could call my sister. She's probably bored out of her brains anyway," Aayla says. She pulls out her phone. "I've got minutes. Let me just privatise my number…"

"So who wants to talk?" Jon can speak?

"Me and her can't speak," Luke says, gesturing to himself and Aayla,"And Magnus, Cecily, and Will can't speak, or Jace either. She knows our voices,"

Oh yeah. That leaves me and Jon. Oh, how wonderful.

"Ok! Here's her number. Let me put it on loud speaker."

The dial tone goes, and we wait for Eleyna to pick up the phone. On the third ring, she answers.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this sir, Madam, or Ma'am?" I say. Jace and the others start to snigger. I really feel like telling them to shut up.

"Umm, I'm sorry, I think you got the wrong number-"

"No we don't! This is the _Random Number Draw, _and you've just won £1000!" Jon quickly says.

"Oh, Sure I have Jonny boy. You haven't disguised your voice very well, have you? And I'm gonna assume that that was your sister, wasn't it?" She replies. _What the fuck_? I look at Jon, who looks mildly shocked. _Jonny boy_?

"No no, you've actually won £1000!" I try.

"I'm not stupid. You've privatised the number. It makes one assume that something isn't right. And I can hear everyone in the background laughing, so clearly this was a crappy prank call. Oh, and tell Aayla she's in trouble. She has a detention in Maths," Eleyna says. Damn that girl is good. Aayla just puts her face in her hands.

"Thanks for wasting my time! Bye!" and she just cuts the call.

The clock on Aayla's phone says 4:53pm. I look at Jon in alarm.

"_Father is going to be home any second now!"_

"_CRAPSHITFUCK!"_

Now, we didn't say any of this. It was kind of _look at me in the eye and hope to god you fucking understand_.

"Ok, sorry guys, but let's uhh, take the party to Aayla's house," Jon says. He claps his hands and everybody starts to move. Oh good, he understood.

"Wait, What? Why are we _moving_ to my house?" Aayla cries.

"Because my father is going to be home soon, and we haven't told him that we were having people over!" Jon says. Of course, she wouldn't understand.

"Eww, _Father_. How _formal_." Aayla replies. I've opened the front door for people, and everyone is shuffling out.

"Has anyone ever told you that _you_ speak posh?" I retort.

"Well of course they have. I already know that I speak posh. I take pride in it," She tells me.

Once everybody is finally out the door, I grab a jacket, and follow suit.

* * *

Once again, we're sat in a lounge. But we're sat on sofas this time. Against three of the walls in the room, there are two sofas and a chair against one wall. In front of the sofa in the middle, there's a bench in front, and coffee table in front of that. We all sat on the sofas and Aayla sat in the chair.

And then music starts blasting.

"I'm going to kill Eleyna," Aayla mutters. She stalks out of the room, and you could hear her walking up the stairs. Thirty seconds later, she comes running back in, and flops on the chair.

"She threw a book at my head!" She practically shouted. "She isn't going to turn the music down either," she adds. Well, I think I've heard this song before.

"I like this song," Jon muses. "It's _Years &amp; Years_."

"OK, well, can we play truth or dare now?" Magnus says. Oh hell no.

"I hate this game." I'm serious. I can't think of anything to say, and I don't like doing the dares.

"Then you can go first." He replies. Oh you have to be kidding me.

"But- Fine. Whatever. Magnus, Truth or Dare?" I say. Ok, Clary, Think about what you could say.

"Dare."

"I dare you to uhh, swap clothes with Alec,"

"That isn't really the hardest you could think of," He stood up, poked Alec, and then walked out. When they came back, they had swapped clothes. Alec was now in bright fancy clothes, and Magnus was in a plain jumper and Jeans.

"Oh my god."

That is amazing. Alec looks a bit grumpy, But Magnus seems indifferent. I think it's just because their dating.

Once they'd sat back down, Magnus spoke.

"OK, Aayla, Truth or Dare?"

"Why would you do such a thing? I don't know… dare," She says.

"Go dance round the street lamp outside to All about that bass,"

"Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"I really hate you."

"That's nice hon. you have to sing the song too." He adds as an afterthought. Outside? Eww.

"Can I pick the song then? I hate Meghan Trainor," she asks. That is a fair point. Meghan Trainor is so annoying. And she seems to have something against skinny girls. Naturally, I take offence because I am a very skinny girl.

"Fine."

* * *

Aayla goes to get her sister's laptop, and we all wait outside. And it's really cold out here. Oh my god. I'm cold. So very cold. Downside's of being skinny. Aayla walks out with a purple laptop and a little girl a few inches shorter behind her.

"So I just have to sing a song and dance to it. In front of all you horrible people," Aayla says.

"I am not horrible! I'm a nice guy!" Jace claims. Oh yeah, you are totally a nice guy.

"Jace, when a guy says that they're a nice guy, it usually means they're an absolute asshole,"

"Oh just hurry up," I say exasperatedly. "I'm cold!"

"Fine! Eleyna, play the music!" Aayla says.

It's the same song that Eleyna was playing before.

"_I must be tough  
I must behave, I must keep fighting  
Don't give it up  
I want to keep us compromising_

_Open your arms and pray_  
_To the truth that you're denying_  
_Give in to the game_  
_To the sense that you've been hiding_

_Where are you taking me?_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I want you to want me again_

_Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_Cause your love only gets me abused_

_Give me that rush_  
_I want to show you what you've been missing_  
_Am I enough_  
_To keep your other lovers hidden_

_Where are you taking me?_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I want you to want me again_

_Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_Cause your love only gets me abused_

_Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_I wanna see what you're willing to lose_

_You know that you've got me_  
_You've locked me down_  
_You tell me you want me_  
_You need it now_  
_You know that you've got me_  
_You've locked me down_  
_You tell me you want me now_

_Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_Cause your love only gets me abused_

_Is it desire?_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_  
_I want desire_  
_I wanna see what you're willing to lose_,"

I stare at Aayla. She's dancing slowly, and seems kind of nervous. She's singing as well. I'd be nervous too, If I was dancing front of a load of people. But, after a bit, she gets into it, and she's really good at dancing. like, whoa, she could dance.

I look at her sister, Eleyna. Her eyes look really big in the darkness. She's singing to the song as well. She notices me staring, eyes widening fractionally, before turning away. I glance back at Aayla, but it looks like she isn't actually singing. Was she- Was she miming the words? Then it occurs to me. The singing was coming from Eleyna's direction; So Aayla wasn't the one singing. Eleyna was.

_What a sneak_.

* * *

_**Guys, I have nothing against Meghan Trainor, my cousin said that kind of thing, and I figured that Clary wouldn't like her.**_

_**Also, I am in love with Years &amp; Years. Olly Alexander is so cute! But I think he's gay.**_

_**Please review! Smiley Face! Imagine that is a smiley face, because if I do a smiley, it gets turned into the letter J. I don't know.**_


	16. You Should Understand

**_Heeeeeeeeey guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuys. Still the Years and Years song. _**

* * *

_No one gets it. They never understand. I thought if one is older they should have been through it all. They should have already known everything about ones that are younger. But no, they don't get it. They should understand. They should be able to understand. You should understand._

_They never care about me. 16, 17, no-one cares about that little girl who craves her family's attention so much it hurts. But she never gets it. It's always, oh, Aayla you're so blah blah! Luke, you're doing so Bluegh! I don't care about their achievements! I want people to see me! I'm the smartest in my math's class, they never notice. I do well in all my subjects, nobody notices. I'm on the track for A-fucking-stars! Do they see me? No. They can't see me. And they never will._

* * *

I'm sat in my room. I'm annoyed at the world, and I want everyone to burn. Everyone will burn. The idea of me burning down the world has been in my head for a while now. I know I'd never have the guts to harm anyone. But I wish I could. I wish had no emotion, but that wasn't going to happen either.

I'm blasting music in here. I can hear people walking into the house, but I can't bring myself to care. I really want to scream to the world that I don't care. I really can't handle anything right now.

I'm trying to do a speech for English, but I can't think of what I'm passionate about. Ugh, everything sucks in my life.

_I must be tough__  
_I must behave, I must keep fighting_  
_Don't give it up_  
_I want to keep us compromising__

_Open your arms and pray_  
_To the truth that you're denying_  
_Give in to the game_  
_To the sense that you've been hiding_

And then Aayla walks into the room. Here I am, wallowing in my self-pity and unhappiness, and Aayla just walks into the room like she owns the goddamn world.

"Turn the music down!" She says loudly. Oh fuck off Aayla; I don't want to talk to you. You don't even see how lucky you are, with your ability to make friends so easily. You have so many, and their all cool people, their all really pretty. It's just such a piss-take that I'm an unsociable little pessimist.

I don't give a shit if she wants me to turn the music down. I pick up my English book, and throw it as hard as I can, in a fit of rage, at her face. She cries out, and slams the door. I can hear her storming down the stairs.

Oh shit. I didn't mean to throw the book. Aayla's going to hate me now. I put my head on the desk. I'm so stupid. I just mess everything up. Why couldn't I be more like Aayla and Luke?

_Maybe you aren't related to them. Maybe you're adopted_. I laugh at my own ridiculous thinking. Ridiculous of course, But I can still feel the doubt creeping into my mind.

* * *

Aayla walks back in. I'm sat reading a book, because I can't concentrate enough to do my homework. I've gone and scrapped it. Who gives a crap if I get a detention? No-one will.

"Are you going to throw another book at my head?"

I lose track of my thoughts.

"What? –no. sorry," I say.

"Fine. I need you to do me a favour." Uh-oh.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know how I can't sing?" she says. Oh yes, most definitely. Aayla tries to sing, and her voice breaks. She's absolutely terrible. But she still sings.

"I need you to sing for me." Wait, wait, wait.

"What?" I say incredulously. She wants me to sing?

"Yeah, basically, my friends have dared me to sing and dance, and I can't sing, so…" she trailed off.

"Fine."

"Really?" she says excitedly. "Bring your laptop!"

What have I just got myself into?

* * *

Thirty seconds later, I'm wrapped in a woolen cardigan and following Aayla out the door.

"So I just have to sing a song and dance to it. In front of all you horrible people," Aayla says.

I'm not really listening to what they say.

"I am not horrible! I'm a nice guy!" Jace claims.

"Jace, when a guy says that they're a nice guy, it usually means they're an absolute asshole,"

"Oh just hurry up," this red haired girl says exasperatedly. "I'm cold!"

"Fine! Eleyna, play the music!" Aayla says. What, me? Oh yeah.

"_I must be tough__  
_I must behave, I must keep fighting_  
_Don't give it up_  
_I want to keep us compromising__

_Open your arms and pray_  
_To the truth that you're denying_  
_Give in to the game_  
_To the sense that you've been hiding_

_Where are you taking me?_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I want you to want me again_

_Is it desire_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you_  
_I want desire_  
_Cause your love only gets me abused_

_Give me that rush_  
_I want to show you what you've been missing_  
_Am I enough_  
_To keep your other lovers hidden_

_Where are you taking me?_  
_I can't be blamed_  
_I want you to want me again_

_Is it desire?_  
_Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?_  
_I want desire_  
_I wanna see what you're willing to lose,"_

The red haired girl is staring at me. Her brother is also staring at me, but I don't think Aayla noticed. And then I remember. I'm the one singing. Well they are observant. i quickly turn away. Aayla's so screwed.

_Oh well._

* * *

_**Meh, I had my first week of school, so I warn you to expect updates to be slower. And now it is 11:56, so I'm gonna go eat breakfast.**_


	17. Guests and Co-Workers

**_Helloooo! It snowed where I am, so that's exciting. My cousins have made a snowman._**

**_I have a new Beta! So Exciting! Thanks to Sparrows13! She's started Beta'ing my story! I'm really happy about that._**

**_Well, yeah. I'm a happy person right now._**

**_B.O.B, Hayley Williams - Airplanes_**

* * *

Guests: they suck. Social gatherings: they _also_ suck.

When your dad is hosting a party for all his new co-workers, you have to dress fancy, and look presentable. I don't understand why they couldn't just have a pyjama party. That would have been awesome. I actually do know why I can't be in pyjamas. It has to be formal. With formal people, and formal clothes.

So here I am, at the back of the room, in a in a formal flowery top and blazer, and skinny jeans. It works out amazingly well, because the skinny jeans don't look informal. I'm quite proud that I managed to pull the look off.

Jon, the lucky little shit, has it easy. He just put one of those fancy suits on that dad bought him. He's wearing a blue suit, with a white shirt. He looks really tall, and really skinny. Like I said, the lucky little shit. He _does_ look really good though.

* * *

All through the evening, I've been drifting aimlessly through people. But now I can see one of the workers coming towards me.

Shit.

That's _never_ a good sign. So I swiftly turn round and walk to the coffee table, where an assortment of drinks has been placed. I pick up a fancy looking glass filled with lemonade, and then casually sip my drink, subtly trying to ward everyone away from me because I don't feel like being social.

But obviously that doesn't happen, because I am me and nothing ever seems to go right. A man walks up to me. It's the same one as before.

"Hello," he says, as if expecting me to respond and start a conversation. I ignore him, and carry on drinking slowly. God, this is awfully boring.

"Are you one of Mr. Morgenstern's co-workers? You look very young," he says cheerfully. I almost spit my drink out.

Eww. Old, fat man telling me I look young? Not creepy at all.

"God, no. I'm his daughter," I say in barely disguised boredom and dislike. What? I don't want to talk to a creepy man.

"Oh, I've spoke to your brother! Lovely boy, he is, lovely boy…" He says. Oh my God. Please leave me alone. _Creepy motherfucker_.

"Wonderful. I think I might go look for him now." And then I promptly walked away, not having a clue as to where Jon was.

* * *

Half an hour later, everyone is gone. Jon and I are sat at the dining table, exhausted. Since when was socializing so tiring? Then again, when you're socializing with people who are at least fifteen years older than you... Bluegh. It _is_ effort.

"So there was this guy," Jon states.

"That's nice," I say.

"His name was Aldertree. Short, fat. Ugly face..."

"Yeah, I get the point."

"Did he come and talk to you? He came to talk to me. Ugh. Wanted to know as much as he could about me."  
I was going to reply, but then my dad walked in... With a woman.

"Jonathan, Clarissa, I want you to meet Cruella," he says.  
"Hi," Jon says. She smiles at him.

I say hi as well, but when she smiles at me, it's different. The smile doesn't reach her eyes. The dislike must be mutual then, because I don't like her.

"Hello," she says coolly. She sounds like one of those people who can scare the shit out of you and still remain calm throughout. She's a regal looking woman, with blonde hair, and green eyes. I don't know who she is, but I really do not like her.

"Cruella and I are actually co-workers. We work in the same department." My father says.

After a few minutes, Dad decides to see Cruella out. He walks back in to the dining room, and I blurted:

"Are you and Cruella dating?" I have no idea as to _what_ just came over me.

Jon looks at me strangely, but I keep staring at the wall next to dad. But now I think about it, it does seem possible. We've been here for over a week, why the hell shouldn't he get a girlfriend?

_Because he's too old, and he's supposed to love your mother_, a voice in the back of my head says.

He says nothing.

Oh my god. _Oh my god_. He's dating another woman. _He's dating another goddamn woman_. Oh my _god_.

I push myself out of the chair abruptly, scraping it across the floor, and walk out of the room.

* * *

I change into my pyjamas. He's dating someone. _Oh my god_. Maybe I'm freaking out_. Am I freaking out_?

I drag the covers of my bed onto me, and fist my hands into the blankets. I shut my eyes tight. But nothing happens. I don't know what I expected to happen. Was I waiting for some _magical_ faerie to appear and take all of my troubles away?

I get out of bed, and pick up my earphones from my desk. I plug it into my phone, get back into bed, and play music.

_Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
in the night sky  
Are like shooting stars?  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now  
Wish right now_

_Yeah, I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time where you fade to the blackness  
And when you starin' at that phone in your lap  
And you're hopin' but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplane, airplane, sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way so don't close that gate  
If I don't make that then I'll switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it by the end of the night_

* * *

I must fall asleep at some point. And when I wake up, I know why I was freaked.

Because I felt hurt. I was hurt because he was already moving on. I was hurt because he was trying to move on, and I just couldn't.

* * *

**_So excited! Please review!_**

**_Thanks everyone!_**


	18. So You Left Your Jacket

**_Hello! 8:00am in the morning and I'm writing for you lot? phhhhhffffffft. I have homework. I can't be here._**

**_Anyway! Thank you so, so much to Sparrows13__, my Beta, and a really wonderful friend. she's amazing, And you should all go check out her story! She's wicked._**

**_Ok, now read my story. (-:_**

* * *

(Eleyna)

Nine o'clock in the morning, when I'm literally in skinny jeans, baggy shirt and my hair is in the messiest pony tail that ever existed, is _not_ a good time to open the door to a hot guy and his sister.

It is really awkward, especially when you're a thirteen-year-old girl who can't handle her hormones, or handle herself around any kind of relatively cute guy. And also when you think nothing ever looks good on you when you are around people. I actually had initially thought that I looked quite good, but now that there are people in the equation… And my _Years &amp; Years_ is still playing in my pocket… Awkward thirteen year old here, excuse me, ya'll.

"Hey! So umm, Jon left his jacket the other day when we migrated to your house, and he was too much of a chicken shii-" she started.

"I am _not_ a chicken shit!" Jon said indignantly. Of course you aren't. You're more peacock shit.

She shoved him hard, and he stumbled a few steps, and then straightened up.

I couldn't help but laugh at the childishness that their relationship seemed to radiate.

"_So_…" I say all but awkwardly.

"So…" the girl replies just as awkwardly. I still don't know her name, and maybe I should ask it, but I can't be bothered.

"Do you want to come in? While I go get the jacket? I think Aayla took it to Luke's room…" I trailed off. God, I can't handle this at all.

"Sure," She says casually. I move backwards, towards the wall, and pull the door open for them to walk in. it's really annoying me that I feel like I'm really under dressed.

"Aayla's in the dining room… the room straight there." I point in the general direction as I walk up the stairs. I hear the girl say that I'm cute, and so very awkward. Oh god, I'm so awkward, people can tell.

Hmm. Awkwardness. Pessimism. They must go together.

I knock on Luke's door, but it occurs to me that he isn't home; so I walk in, and pick up the jacket from the end of his bed. I close the door quietly, and walk slowly down the stairs.

Before I walk into the dining room, I can hear them talking. It went something like this:

So you can't _actually_ sing – Jon.

Just use your sister, why the hell not? – The girl.

Yeah, I can't sing to save my life, but she can, so don't judge me! – Aayla.

Not that I know. Everyone tells me my singing is crap, so I thought, they won't know it's me singing, so they can only judge Aayla, right?

Nope. There are people like Jonathan and his sister in the world.

By that point, I decide to walk into the room holding the jacket. The three of them whip their heads round at me, and I just stare for a second before saying, "I'm now going to assume you guys are talking about me."

They all just burst out laughing.

* * *

**_Review? The 1975?_**


	19. Awkward

_**Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyy guyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyssssssssssssss. This is like two weeks late, but everything is really fucked up right now, so please bear with me. it is the holidays though, so i'm hoping to update again this week. Thanks so much to Sparrows13, who deserves to be loved more than she is. So go share your love for her. :-**_

* * *

(Clary)

Jace was being nice in geography. Last lesson and he was being nice. In maths as well. I can't understand the change of heart. Why is he not being a complete and utter jerk? It is confusing as fuck, and I just don't understand why. Why is he being nice today? This is really aggravating me. Like, why would someone, who was being an utter asshole, just randomly decide that they're going to be nice? I mean, what's the point? Is he trying to be my friend?

* * *

Math is interesting. As per usual, we are sitting together, and I can't remember how to do inequalities, which sucks, because I really can't be bothered. I also can't be bothered asking the teacher, so I'm kind of just sitting there, tapping my pen against the table.

It was at this point that Jace decided to speak, and asks:

"Will you stop tapping the pen? It's irritating."

Honestly, everything he does is annoying. And attractive.

"Make me."

He opens his mouth to speak, but the teacher speaks instead. He announces to the world that we have managed to earn fifteen-minute detentions for talking. Yay, first detention. Fuck life.

So. Detention, after school. Hmm. I sit, with my Maths book, and flick to the back, where I start doodling. Jace glances over at my work.

"Where'd you see that?" He sounds slightly concerned.

I stare at my doodle. Oh God. Not the Shadowhunter runes.

"Uhh..." I don't have an answer. If I tell him I saw it in a dream, he'll think I'm crazy. "I don't know. It's just in my head." It's technically not a lie. It's not one from the dream I had, because I'd already drawn all of them with Jon.

"Just in your head, huh," he says, unimpressed.

* * *

_I'm generally a prick, you know._

I've ignored him for the past five minutes, because the teacher has decided that we have to extend the time, and have a thirty minute detention. I'm starting to hate this man. But anyway, Jace has chosen a different tactic in trying to talk, by writing on paper.

_Oh, really?_ I write back on the paper. _I thought you were just an ass to me._ He smiles, the corners of his mouth tilting upward, which makes me blush, and I internally scold myself for doing such a thing.

And then, all too soon, the Teacher says that thirty minutes are up, and we're out of the class.

* * *

So, Aayla told me about this app, called **_WhatsApp_**, Where you only need Internet on your phone to text people. Obviously, I instantly relayed this over to Isabelle, who's been talking to me over **_Skype_**. Today's the day we test this app.

_Sup?_

**Max Schneider is hot.**

_Uhh, Sure._

**So how's school? Is it goooooood? Any hot guys around?**

_Oh my god. Don't even say hot guys._

**So there ARE hot guys?**

_Ugh. No point avoiding this now._

_Basically, this guy, he's kind of cute, and has a real sexy voice, and he was exposing something to me, and I was literally sat there like, OMG I CANNOT BREATHE._

_SHIT! EXPLAINING! HE WAS EXPLAINING!_

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. I CAN'T... JUST...EXPOSING SOMETHING TO ME...THAT IS ACTUALLY GOLDEN/ EPIC FAILS. I AM LAUGHING MY** **ASS OFF RIGHT NOW... EXPOSURE... AHAHAH.**

_EXPOSING SOUND'S SO WRONG. WHY AUTOCORRECT, WHYYYYYYYY?_

I have literally just died. How did I manage to get my autocorrect to write that? I clearly can't spell to save my life. Oh my god. Why?

I slump my head on the desk. How the hell do I do this to myself?

Con-fucking-gratulations, Clary, you've embarrassed the fuck out of yourself. Congratulations.

**Ok, now I don't believe you for a second. Is he hot? Because this here it the main question.**

When I don't reply, she starts texting again.

**Here, I'll make it easier for you.**

**Hair?**

**Eyes?**

**Cheekbones?**

**Jaw?**

**Lips?**

**Body?**

**Rate out of ten?**

_Seriously?_

**Yes, seriously!**

_I refuse to answer._

**YOU CANNOT HIDE FROM ME FOREVER, YOU KNOW!**

**I hear you've gone to the same school as Magnus and Jace. God knows how Magnus managed to get in, but yeah. I WON'T HESITATE TO SPEAK TO THEM!**

But the one thing on my mind is Jace. Wait, what? Oh, shit. Thaaaaat's her cousin. Oh Joy! shitfuckingdamn.

_You know Jace?_

**Oh, sure, he's my wonderful cousin.**

_So you're related_.

**Yes. Actually, you know, he's a total prick. But he knows I love him anyway.**

_Eww_.

Izzy doesn't reply for a bit.

**OMFG. YOU HAVE CLASSES WITH HIM. WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED?**

_Isabelle..._

**ARGHHHHHHHHH.**

_So?_

**Clary...**

_What?_

**Do you like him?**

_I have to sleep._

**Clary, it's almost six. Don't give me bullshit.**

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz - yes, that means it's eleven here in England._

**Oh, shit. But still...**

**IS HE THE ONE WHO WAS EXPLAINING?**

**CLARISSA ADELE!**

_OK, YES, HE WAS EXPLAINING._

**Omg, don't worry Clary, I got your wedding planned.**

Eww. Oh my god, no. I hate the boy. I hate him so much. He's a dirty, obnoxious, being-nice-right-now, seriously hot guy. Oh, god. I hate being a teenager. Time for a subtle subject change!

_Eww. How's Simon?_

**Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Oh yeah. Simon. He exists. And we're dating. There's a lot of making out.**

_So I leave for what? Less than a month? And you guys have forgotten me, and gotten together already? You amaze me. But, I already knew. I can't believe he had the guts!_

_Make him get WhatsApp, Izzy._

* * *

**_Guys, I like reviews._**


	20. Maths papers and Fears

_**Hey. hi. I know. I'm a bad person for not updating, but, y'know, I'm a busy girl. Buuuuuut, the plot does sort of thicken in this. it's short, and probably not what you were expecting, and I've lost my beta. I don't know where she is. so this probably has loads of mistakes. If you guys want to point them out, that would be very kind. Thank you. (-:**_

* * *

(Clary)

Around 6:30pm-ish, Father walks through the door. With the bitch, Cruella. I mean, who in their right mind would call their child Cruella? Why would you call her that? Is that even a name? Maybe she's actually a fraud, who comes to this house in search of valuables, because she's an absolute cow, and she's changed her name because that's what frauds do. Oh yes. That makes total sense. Cruella what's-her-face, raised in a good family, her parents thought she was a good girl, but she smoked and sold too much pot, and became a fraud in law to make money for her debts…

* * *

Me and Jon are sat at the dining table, doing homework. He's on the laptop, claiming he's doing research for this dragon's den kind of thing. He's typing away, and on his face is what looks like concentration, with his brow furrowed, but actually may just be confusion. Because I naturally think he's stupid.

I'm sat doing maths exam papers. And they suck. So freaking bad. I flick through my exercise book, and I see a folded piece of paper, tired into the fold on the back page. I pick it up, curious as to what it is. One part of me rations that it's just a doodle that I've drawn when I'm bored. Because you know, that's a perfect thing to do in your subconscious. Once I've unfolded the paper carefully, I'm surprised as to what I see. Eleven numbers, scrawled across the page. And I know exactly whose phone number it is.

Wait, what? Oh Shit.

Shit.

Oh Shitty Shit.

Oh my fucking God.

Jace Herondale has given me his number.

Jace fucking Herondale has given me his number.

Oh my God.

I have Jace's number.

It occurs to me that maybe Jon should most definitely not know because he'll probably kill Jace, kill me, and then kill himself because someone actually had the nerve to give his number to me, so I scrunch the piece of paper and shove it in the pocket of my jeans.

But I have Jace Herondale's number.

I smile.

* * *

Half way through my math's paper, Cruella walks into the room. Oh, but my day was going so well...

"Hello, children," She says breezily, with that eerily cool voice. She glances down at Jon, who's still typing, and trying to ignore her at all costs. "Oh, Dragons Den. How _interesting_," She says. She pulls up a chair, and places herself down daintily. _Oh how_ **Dainty**, I mimic in my head. Eww. Just... Eww.

Afterwards, I try to concentrate on my maths paper, but all I can hear Cruella giving Jon tips, and it is annoying the fuck out of me. Clearly, music wasn't the way to get out of this. Actually, _getting out _was the way. I gather up my stuff, piling it all up in size order, because, you know, I'm not OCD in any way. The chair scrapes across the floor as I push away from the table, and I mumble a quick _sorry_, before scrambling out the room. I hear a strange thud against the table, but I ignore it, and keep walking up the stairs.

* * *

(Jonathan)

She sits next to me, a little too close for comfort, and I fidget slightly, because this is deeply unsettling. I take a deep breath, because quite frankly, I know I'm panicking for no reason whatsoever. She gives me tips, ways to make the presentation better, and pointed out little mistakes in my work that I wouldn't have noticed. I feel strangely tense, as I type while she speaks. I'm practically talking in whispers, and I wonder whether I sound stupid or not. Clary leaves, only moments after, and I flash her a look, pleading her to stay. But she doesn't see me, and I have no excuse to leave. Keeping calm is clearly the key here. Keeping calm. I feel something smooth its way across my leg, and because I'm so tense, I jump, and hit the underside of the table with my legs. Oh, hell. I make an excuse and apologise, saying that it was just a shiver, and that I needed to shower. She smiles at me, before saying that she too, needed to leave anyway.

She leaves first, and my breath comes rushing out. I hadn't realised I had been holding it. I turn the laptop off slowly, and I think that maybe I'm in shock, because my body isn't processing anything, and it's only able to do basic things. I don't seem to be panicking either, so I guess that's a good thing, but I'm not actually sure I'm reacting full stop.

I make my way upstairs slowly, my usual steady footing betraying me. Clumsiness. It's such effort. I open the door to my bedroom, and dump my work on the desk, before sitting on my bed. I run my hand through my hair, thoroughly dishevelling it, before pushing it out of my face. I'm trying to think but I can't. She's like, almost 40. Her hand was on my leg. It was on my leg. People only do that when they want something. But the way she did it? That's just clearly a _violation_ of some form. I shiver slightly. What the _fuck_ was she trying to do?

I feel sick at the thought.

I try to suppress it from my mind, and for a minute, it kind of works. I figured, if I took a shower, I'd feel better, and wouldn't be stressing so much, so I head towards the bathroom, with a towel on my arm. I start unbuttoning my shirt, but end up re-buttoning it up, confused. When I finally hit the shower, the water is scolding against my skin, and I just stand there, relishing in the feeling.

_But quite frankly, Jonathan, _I think to myself, _you knew what she did. You didn't expect it to happen, and you know why you reacted like that. Not just because it's creepy, and she's like 40 years old and dating your father, but because of how you feel on that kind of matter._

She tried to come on to me.

_I didn't know how to stop it._

I'm afraid of the idea of it.

_And I don't know what to do…_

* * *

**_So, uhh, please tell me what you think in the reviews, and tell me your ideas._**


	21. Shit Gets Deep

She says that I'm coping really well. That I am the youngest, and that makes it worse for me. And I don't get it. Why should I be coping? I am the one missing home. I am the one looking after myself. I am the one who isn't allowed to go to town, or walk home when I just want to. I am the one who has to deal

My grandma says that my parents shouldn't think of me, should be happy with the time they have away from us, because we are good, we are fine, but we aren't. We really aren't.

It hurts, and it feels like I'm being torn apart from the inside out. I feel sick, and sometimes I just can't control the tears.

When I stay in my aunt's old room, there is a window on the roof. I climb on to the shelf underneath it and I sit at the window. The cold air surrounds me, crisp and beautiful compared to the warm suffocation of this house. And when I look high enough to the sky, I can see all the stars. Tonight it hurts more. I looked out of the windows, but all I saw was grey clouds.

And maybe I am keeping it together better than I should be, but I am sure as hell that I am not coping.

I stare out of my window again. The sky is a beautiful mixture of colours; blues, reds, yellows. The sun is slowly setting, and I make no movement but watch.

I run up to my room. I can't cry. I won't cry. I won't listen to another word they say. She's says that bottling up emotions is wrong, that she doesn't expect some long deep philosophical answer. I throw words back at her, it's difficult to talk to her. Her voice raises slightly, as she starts to lecture, but I turn around, wall up the stairs. I push my door and things out of the way.

Once again, I climb upon the shelf, and share at the sky. A far away city surrounds me, a sea of small flickering yellow lights. The sky - it's wonderful.

It's the darkest blue possible, not pitch black, but dark all the same. The cold air is crisp, cold, but it's never enough to push away the hot numbness of tears and sadness.

I need it to be bone-chillingly cold. The kind of cold that when you feel it, you shiver. The kind that seeps into your skin and stays there like ice. The kind that makes you numb and... Refreshed in a way.

I'm still staring at the stars. At first, when you look at the sky you see nothing but darkness. And then the stars start appearing the higher you look. Suddenly there are so many stars, almost as if they were showing themselves to you and to you only. Like magic. The longer you stare, the more that appear. And then you start noticing planes. Those flashing stars, you notice one, you notice so many more. You see them fly, free and striking in the sky.

Till you remember its cold hard metal is just controlled by people, the way I am.

And what a sadness it is to behold.

Beauty isn't just the face of people. Beauty- beauty is a form. And people are rarely beautiful. You can't admire them, they way you would a sunset, watching it's selection of colours; the blues, reds and orange, the slight hints of green, while the blue fades away and the darkness takes hold. You can admire their beauty on the outside, but you want them to be beautiful on the inside too.

You want them to be emotionally wrecked, the way you are. You want to see the beauty of it in people, the way they are torn apart by that one small thing. You want them to be smart and sarcastic, just like you, and you want them to understand the things you say, and the references you make. You want them to be an explosion of emotions, feelings and words. To just be as beautiful as the world on the inside, and you want to be able to see that.

Maybe if I was at home, I wouldn't be feeling this way. But I'm not. And all I want to go home.

So I guess I should tell you what's happening. Basically, my parents have abandoned me. Left me for dead, even. Okay, not really. They've gone on a twenty-one-years-too-late honeymoon, which is stupid, because they decided to leave us here, at my grandmother's, an old, frail woman with the stubbornness of a- of an elephant. Or whatever thing is really stubborn.

I'm temporarily living in the attic for a week, and I've brought stacks of clothes, books and colouring books. Hell, I even downloaded shitloads of movies. Of course, I may have gone overboard, but I don't care. I really don't.

Wi-Fi sucks in the attic. It seems like it specifically doesn't reach inside my room, because as soon as I step out of the door, the Wi-Fi connects. I'm pretty sure they've put me here so I can't surf the internet while in bed, which is also stupid, because my temporary bed is just so warm. I think that since I've been staying here, I've been putting on weight, and I don't like it. I don't want to put on weight. Short and fat do not go together. God, this is just sad. I should get out more. I am an unhappy soul. Bluegh.

Sometimes I wonder whether I'm a good person. My mind drifts, into the deeper parts of my mind, and I wonder whether I am a good human being. I'm questioning, is Eleyna Evergreen a good person, and really, I'm not. I'm mean and selfish. I don't like people. And maybe - maybe people don't like me. Now that's a scary thought. I remember before Will and his girlfriend Tessa got into a relationship, she said "_if nobody knows you, do you even exist_?" I can't remember. I was never good with quotes from memory. I guess people don't really know me. Everybody I like is older than me, and they're all Aayla's friends. It's truly sad. And people- people never want to get to know me. There's always the brief conversation, _aww you're cute, where's your big sister_, because she's obviously way more interesting than a thirteen year-old little girl.

I want people to talk to me. I'm selfish, but it's a really sad selfish. That kind of wanting what you don't really need. I wish I knew where I was going with this point. I'm going to give up trying to talk deep shit.

_I give up._

* * *

**_ughh. save me. everything is too stressful. _**


	22. Ocean Drive

He shivers in his sleep, his white blonde hair matted with sweat. The sheets twist around his form, suffocatingly warm against his body.

* * *

_Pretending we're in love, but it's never enough _  
_As the silence fill the lonely air_

_Jonathan. _He hears her.

_I don't like her. She's creepy. Or scary. Or both. She is not good. She wants to do bad things to me._

_No! Don't come any closer. Oh no. There's no one to help me._

Help.

_We see a storm is closing in,_  
_Pretending we're escaping_

He tries to scream. His eyes close. He can't. He _can't_. She's too close. Too close. He can't breathe. _Cant_. _Breathe_. He's forgotten how.

_In._  
_Out._  
That's how you breathe. It's easy. Like a habit. You hardly notice it most of the time. But Jonathan can hear himself breathe. It's so loud in his ears.

_Distraction_. How does he distract himself? He's too young to be as strong as a grown woman. He can't call for help. He can't get away. He can't stop what's happening.

The world is round. No it isn't. The world is spherical. Almost.  
And it's so dark. He can't breathe. He _can't_ breathe. He _needs_ to breathe.

She's trying to take his clothes off. He _can't_ let it happen; he _won't_ let it happen. But he's frozen, in a slip of time, a repeat, a dream.

He steps back into darkness...

* * *

That feeling that you are falling in your dreams and you automatically have to wake up. That horrible feeling when you realise that it was all a dream. And that sinking moment where you realise this may possibly stop you from ever having a relationship.

Jonathan has these feelings. He gets them all the time. And the dreams. The _dreams_. He can never stop them. They just don't. They come at random. He hates it so _so_ much. It makes him sick. He never knows what to do afterwards

_We're out of time on the highway to never_

_Hold on._

He checks the clock across from his bed. 3:27 am. He quietly makes his way out of his room, and then steadily walks down the stairs. Holding his breath as he walks down the hallway, he pushes the door to the dining room.

There Clary sat, her head slumped on top of her arms and her breathing light and steady.  
Of course she would be doing her coursework at 3 in the morning. He sees the papers strewn across the table and ignores them. He keeps walking, towards the kitchen.

He turns the tap on, lets it run cold. He fills up his glass, drains the glass.

Jonathan's movements are almost robotic. His dream had made him numb, scared, feeling utterly alone.  
But he tries to ignore it. Push it away, because life goes on and this won't stop him. He won't let that happen. No. That is not what he is. He has to find a way to stop this. He has to be strong. Weakness is not in his vocabulary. Weakness does not apply to him.

He move back towards the dining room. He shakes his head slightly, then starts to gather up all of Clary's papers. He puts them at the corner of the table, then pulls Clary's chair out. He picks her up. She makes a slight noise of protest, but nothing else.

_Don't say a word while we dance with the devil_  
_You brought a fire to a world so cold_

He wonders if she ever eats anything. He's seen her eat tubs if ice cream by herself, but how could she be this light? Where does all the content go?

Oh yes. The distractions. This is how he goes on. Distraction after distraction after distraction. He remembers these. They say they can't afford to be distracted, but oh, how he loves it. Just to put it all on pause. It makes him feel better. And he never has enough. He gets through the day, he thinks he did so well, and then the dreams come to haunt him.

But he has to keep trying. He has to be strong.

* * *

(Clary)

I feel the slight bounce of Jonathan as he carries me up the stairs. I'm too tired to get there myself and I can't be bothered to open my eyes.

He puts me in my bed, and I pull the blanket up to my chin. He walks away to the door, and just before he closes it, I say:  
"Why are you up," in a croaky voice.  
He smiles slightly, the shadows on top of his pale face.

"I needed a drink," is all he says.

And I'm too far gone to care.

* * *

**_I'm sorry! I really am. wasn't going to post this till Friday. My resolution failed. Sorry!_**

**_Anyway. Duke Dumont - Ocean Drive. IT'S SO GOOD. YOU HAVE TO HEAR IT._**

**_That's for you, AlwaysDan ;-)_**


	23. The Floral Suitcase

It's cold as hell. My one question, where the hell is the snow? What is this spring?  
Why is it basically still winter? Why was it damn snowing in April? It's cold. Really cold.  
All the trees have lost all their leaves. If I was a tree, I would lose all my hair. That is a horrible thought.

I'm still staying at my grandmas. I've gotten used to it now, and I've come to love it. There's a steady routine, I keep the room pretty clean and I do all my homework. There couldn't possibly be any issues.

Oh wait. I still go to school.

School still sucks, you know? I can't deal with school. It's just so boring. I mean, how can anyone be so committed? Why bother giving all that effort to get a job, get married and have babies? I don't get the point.

And besides, that definitely was not the point. This however, is the point:

We're going on a road trip!

Fun, right?  
No, it really isn't. You would have thought that I, Aayla and Luke on a road trip alone because we have permission would be fun, right?  
No. Not at all. All of their friends are going. Technically, I shouldn't even be going too. But my grandma insists as one of the terms. Little Eleyna must be taken too, or no one goes. Simple as. So, I have to get this sorry child up and packing, because I just can't seem to betray my siblings. I really don't even want to go.

I mean, firstly, I know it will be really awkward. I'll be two or three years younger than everyone. Not cool. They're going to have so many jokes that they're not going to tell me because I'm young.  
Secondly, I'll just be a burden. I won't want to do anything, I won't want to go anywhere, and I'm probably going to annoy everyone.

I still have three weeks to prepare anyway. We obviously have to wait for the holidays, and half-term is here soon.

I guess I'll have to wait til then.

Okay. I swear the weather in England has fucking mood swings, because it is so warm. I mean, it's great, because I get to see the blue sky and wear all my shorts and summery clothes, but the weather still needs to make its mind up.  
And it's half term! This means the road trip has come around, I haven't packed and I have a stack of homework that I plan on ignoring til I get to the end of the two weeks.

So, I decide to think about this methodically. If I'm going for four days, I need three outfits and a spare. But first, I need a suitcase.

"Aayla!" I shout down the stairs.  
She replies with a shouted "what?" before telling me to come down and eat fish. I swipe my phone off my bed before travelling two flights of stairs (oh the joys if living in the attic!) To get to the dining room.

Like Aayla said, there's fish on the table, with peas and sweetcorn.  
Luke and Aayla have already sat down with my grandma, and awkwardly drift towards a chair carefully. My grandma reaches over for my plate, dumping fish and piling sweetcorn onto my plate. I tell her I'm not going to finish it all, but she pushes it towards me anyway, and I pout at my food sadly.

"What's up?" Aayla said. Huh? You just watched grandma give me all that food- oh wait.

"I need a suitcase for tomorrow," I tell her. She looks at me in shock, probably also slightly pissed off.

"You haven't packed yet, have you?" She states, pointing her fork at me.

"What?" I say defensively. "Of course I have! I just... need the suitcase to put my stuff in," I trail off. Aayla gives me a hard look.

"Finish your food and then get packing!" She says bossily.

"But Aayla!" I say childishly. But she wasn't having any of it.

"I'll put it this way." She said. "If you finish packing, and be pleasant for the whole trip, I'll buy you Ben and Jerry's."

Okay. That isn't something I can refuse.  
"Bribery, not honesty?" I say carefully, quickly filling myself with food.

She looks at me.

"I can work with that!" I say cheerfully.

I run up the stairs straight afterwards.  
Luke brought a small flowery suitcase up the stairs for me, because asking Aayla was the wrong idea. She isn't willing to help me at all. I start the methodical packing again. And since when did packing get so stressful?

* * *

_**Yes. I am aware that i have not updated since December but i have real exams that i need to pass otherwise i will get nowhere in life. I really have to do well. So i'm potentially not updating this for another six weeks or so.**_

**_Also. I don't know where this is going, so help me out. What do you want to happen. Because I'm considering tkaingit down. I thnk it's a bit shii and I just..._**

**_So yeah. _**

**_Please leave a review. :-)_**


	24. Your Drums, Your Love

(_Clary)_

I am so done with exams.

Art exams: Kill me. Maths Exams: I'm sure I died a long, long time ago.

Every exam ever created: Fuck my short existence.

The last exam is in June. And you know those moments where you just think: shit, I should have crammed that extra hour of revision… I am having that crisis. Right now. At _4:58 Am_ on a Saturday. I am lying awake, and it physically hurts to think about it right now. And, my brain doesn't seem to want to shut down and call it a night. Of course, it could have been the three cups of coffee that I drank Friday morning to stay awake for another exam, but you know…

I hear movement. For a second, I think that there is a monster hidden in the darkness, but that was obviously a stupid idea. My second thought: Jonathan. Of course that idiot was still awake. Should I go to his room? I make a split-second decision, before clambering over the side of my bed and making my way silently over to the other side of the corridor. I glance quickly at the stairs, seeing the soft yellow light that proved my father was still awake. Opening his door a tiny bit, I slip into Jonathan's room with ease.

I look at him.

He stares back at me.

His hand lies abandoned in his hair and his phone in the other. The light reflects on his eyes, almost luminous in the darkness, like a cat. Unlike I expected, he had changed into pyjamas. He hadn't just walked in and thrown himself onto his bed. Instead, he had got _changed _and thrown himself onto his bed.

"What do you want, Clary?" He whispered faintly, his voice low and sleepy. He'd been distant for a week now. I didn't know what was wrong with him. I'd asked him numerous times, tried to subtly and outright ask what had happened. But he always responded with the same answer, that he was fine, that the exams were just getting to him. I knew it was crap that he was trying to feed me, but sometimes I worried that if I didn't pretend to believe it, he would crack. So I chose to let the matter rest.

"I couldn't sleep," I replied. He sighed, motioning to his bed and shifting over slightly. I pick up the tablet on his desk, noticing the unusual abundance of order. I walk round the edge of his bed, sitting down and swinging my legs over. Lying down, my body instinctively presses against him, and his arm curls around me.

I tap at the tablet, opening Google Play and selecting movies. I pick the first one that comes up on Jonathan's list.

And so then we just lie there, watching Iron Man 3 in a comfortable silence. I start drifting, in and out of consciousness, feeling so warm. Then there's just darkness.

_You can't say that I'm going no where _

_Cause you don't know where I'm coming from _

_And you can't say that I'm going no where _

_When I have been trying to reach you for so long_

* * *

_(3__rd__ Person)_

He hadn't intended to stay up so late. In fact, Valentine had very much intended to sleep as soon as he got home. But he'd been dropping a colleague off, and they had asked how to get some work done. So, of course, he had offered to do it for them. They were extremely thankful. Now, at _5:34 Am_, he was not feeling so generous.

Once he'd finally decided he was done, he downed the drink on the table and made his way up the stairs. Out of habit, he checked Clary's bedroom to make sure she was asleep. She wasn't in her bed. Where was she? Was she out? Had she not come home? Had she been kidnapped? Was she lying in a ditch, dead?

No. She had come home, with Jonathan. She must be in his room. She had to be. He opened the door slowly, to see them sleeping, the tablet abandoned at the bottom of the bed.

He left them quietly; unaware of the green eyes watching him steadily.

* * *

_(Clary)_

This is most definitely not my bed. And there are someone's arms around me. Oh my god did I do something I'm about to regret?

I sigh when I see the blue painted walls. That was a complete overreaction. I'm just in Jonathan's room.

…Where there seems to be no clock. I reach over him, picking up his phone. _8:42 Am_. Okay! That is a good start to the day. It isn't Sunday yet. Wonderful. I stretch, pulling myself away from my brother and leaving the room. Glancing back at him, he hadn't woken up, completely passed out on his side. But I chose not to force him up. I saw the sleep under his eyes. He really needed it.

Oh my god, my room is a mess. I swear a bomb has gone off. My clothes lay, crumpled, in heaps on the floor and at the end of my bed. Random pencils litter the floor, along with old homework sheets and books I never revise from.

I think I need to tidy.

Like, right now.

…After coffee.

I pull on a sweater, taking my phone off charge and go to the kitchen, filling up the kettle and flicking the switch. I watch as the steam rises. Dumping a teaspoon of coffee and a load of sugar; the kettle clicks as I shake my mug. I fill the mug with water and stir, letting the coffee dissolve. Okay. Now I have my coffee.

I go to the dining table, to sit down, but before I can put my coffee down I notice the tons of paper strewn across it. I don't even try to move them. I just head back upstairs.

Dad goes into the bathroom. I wonder when he went to sleep.

Okay. It is time to stop procrastinating and start tidying. I drink half my coffee and set it down on the desk. Then, the tidying starts.

By the time I'm finished, Jonathan is awake. He said good morning to me and then left. I collapse on my bed, considering taking a nap. If I take one now, I can get up, eat food and start revising. I sounded like a good idea to me, so I tuck myself into bed.

There's a knock on the front door. Are you kidding me? I am not moving now. I'm very much comfortable.

My Father goes to answer it, and there's a conversation, a thank you and then the door is shut.

He calls Jonathan.

But I just fell asleep.

* * *

(Jonathan)

He hands the keys over to Jonathan, and or a second he was stunned. But then, his hand comes up to clasp around them, and he opens the door to see a new car. It's a wonderful, new car.

Toyota Auris; an old model. But he didn't really care. Having a car gave him freedom, a way to get away from it all. And so that was exactly what he did. He slipped into the car, switched it on.

And then he was gone.

* * *

_**Okay. I haven't revised. I don't want to. I don't care.**_

_**AlunaGeorge - Your Drums, Your Love. AlunaGeorge are fucking magical. **_

_**Anyway. I'm gonna clear a few things up. **_

_**Chapter 22 - Jonathan was dreaming. He was harassed when he was younger. i tried to make it really vague because don't know how to feel about what i wrote but yeah. that scares him. And obviously, he's tried to repress that, but Cruella brought that all back up. **_

_**Also. I wanna change a few things. I've decided things make more sense if Magnus is older. So he is now in university. I'm gonna edit any chapters with him so that it makes sense.**_

_**Also. Everyone who reviewed yesterday; You are all amazing and i just think you're all so cute. The only reason i'm updating so early was to tell you that ;-)**_

_**Thanks for reading, please leave a review!**_


	25. Purple Sparks

Days like this, I tend to hate people. Don't take it personally, but I just do. Especially when I've spent over six hours trying to be pleasant in school. I'm nearly fourteen, I can't be expected to be pleasant all the time, and god help the poor idiot who tries to talk to me after people hours. That idiot is usually Aayla. Of course.

I was sat on the bean bag in the attic in the furthest corner from the door, because I had made a discovery that it was closer to the Wi-Fi router. With my laptop balanced on top of my knee and my headphones keeping my ears warm, there was nothing that could possibly disrupt my peace. Well, fuck you, Aayla. I'm pretty sure she tried to come up quietly, but the stairs creaked under her feet, alerting me of her presence. She pushed the door open, started talking, but I turned up my music, trying to block her noise out. She kept talking. I wanted so badly to tell her to shut up and get out, but she didn't seem to want to stop. Oh my god.

"I don't care," I say to her bluntly . So she slams the door at me, but not before saying:

"Remember that I'm older than you," in an overly polite tone. Then she was gone.

Great. Now, she's going to hate me forever, and she's not going to tell me anything. She's gonna be a bitch.

* * *

The next day, I wake up early. I wash my face, brush my teeth, change into my uniform and still have time to do something with my hair. I decided to pull out my straightener to curl my hair. It takes a couple of seconds for my straightener to heat up, and I pull my phone out from under my pillow to play myself some music.

_In the fabric, in the folds_

_Lost memories get old_

_Tiny love left unsaid_

_Like grains of sand left in my bed_

_I've been trying, oh_

_Dancing away the dead gone days_

_I've been flying, oh_

_The moment that I see your face_

_I remember, I remember, I remember goodbye_

_And the salted rain running from your eyes_

_I remember, I remember, I remember the fights_

_Burning deep into the night_

I make the mistake of picking up the straightener at the top. It falls out of my hand and I suck in a breath.

"_Fuck_!"

At least I dropped it before it could burn my skin. Thank god for the reflex arc. Okay. I'm going to forget curling my hair. Suddenly the door was flung open, slamming against the wall. I roll my eyes and take a deep breath.

"What do you want?" I say. She looks at me sharply.

"Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have left the house at least ten minutes ago!"

Shit. Was that really the time? I was so screwed. Aayla just looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but she must have thought better of it, because she turned and walked out of the room.

And suddenly, I felt horribly numb. I hated it when she was like this. When I was like this. I don't even know why I did it. It's like I wanted to get under her skin, to annoy her. But god, all I ever did was hurt myself.

I dig my nails into my palms. _What's the point_? Why do I even stay? Why don't I leave? They don't know what I am. They don't know the truth.

_What's the point?_

Slowly, I loosen my hands from their curled up state. And then, as if I'd let go of them, purple sparks flew from my hands. The books that I had spent forever arranging in a meticulous order sailed off the shelf, landing on the floor. But I couldn't care less. I wanted it to stop. I wanted to go home. Though this was home, wasn't it? I had nowhere else to go. I had to stay here.

There's a knock at the door, and then Luke peeps his head through the door, his light hair falling over his face.

"I'll drive you to school," he said, glancing over the books strewn across the floor quickly. "Don't forget your tie."

I guess Luke was lucky. He always seemed to turn up at the right times, well, better timing than Aayla, that's for sure.

So with no better Idea, I grab my bag and force myself out the door.

* * *

The day was uneventful. I really didn't want to speak to anyone, but Mina was there, waiting for me as usual. She was in her normal perky bright mood, and I kind wanted to just tell her to fuck off and die. But none of that happened. I just brushed her off when she asked me what was wrong.

Because there was nothing wrong.

Nothing Wrong.

Nothing.

* * *

_**AlunaGeorge - I Remember**_

_**Heyy, i know this is short, but i needed to get it out. If anyone doesn't understand what's going on, message me. If you on't like the idea of the Shadow world, i'm sorry, but it makes so much sense to my plot, its unreal. **_

_**I'm having fun writing, i haven't ha dthis much flow in ages, so yeah. I'll see you guys.**_

_**Leave a review!**_


	26. Warlock Child

_(Eleyna)_

_It's the only thing on her mind._

_Run. They know what you are now. They'll never forgive you. They're going to kill you, with their stupid Nephilim, who don't trust a living soul unless they're part angel. _

_She had to move. She had to be able to stop them, so she had to gain ground, away from them all – Her family, their friends._

_She wasn't strong enough. They didn't understand. They didn't understand what she was. She didn't have to be harmful, but she could be. She would be._

_Eleyna Evergreen. 13 years old. Warlock. Part Demon._

_And so she ran. _

I wake up suddenly. I know that I was lying to them. Lying to everyone. My own mother didn't even know what I was. I guess I was lucky. When I was born, Catarina Loss, a warlock, had been working there at the hospital. She had rewritten their memories, when they saw that I had no belly button and screamed about a demon child. And then she'd glamoured me, so that no one noticed. That was another lucky thing.

The only Warlock Mark I had was that I had no belly button; it was so easy for me to conceal. And when I was young, Catarina would come visit me frequently to make sure the glamour's were always in place, until I was able to do things myself, when there was no longer a need for me to be glamoured because no one would ever see my stomach.

In a way, Catarina had been like a second mother to me. She'd explained everything, even about the shadow world, and about other _downworlders_. When I was eleven years old, she moved away, to America, where she had been offered a job with better pay. She didn't leave me on my own though. She told an old friend about me, Magnus Bane. He was living in England to help a friend of his own; So Catarina had convinced him as a favour to her to check on me from time to time. At first, I thought he'd be an old man, who would treat me like a child, someone incompetent. But he hadn't. He looked barely over 18, with the most fabulous taste in fashion, and so I had liked him immediately.

When we first met, he had been confused as to why I was still young and growing. But he brushed it off later, and said he knew another girl like me. I hadn't expected him to be so nice. He told me about the shadowhunters who were in my school, Will, Cecily and Jace Herondale, an also some others that I couldn't remember.

"Do you want to tell them? Because they won't mind. Or Cecily? She's only a year older than you?" he had asked calmly. But I had been insistent in my response.

"No! Aren't they prejudiced? Won't they- Won't they kill me?" I'd replied quickly.

"Not all of them," he said thoughtfully. "But if you want me to keep it a secret I can." I shook my head at that.

"Yes," I had said. "I want it to be a secret."

So then it was a secret.

Now, two years later, I was making my way to Magnus's house after school. I didn't want to go home and I didn't have anywhere else. I crossed the streets quickly, reaching the house he lived at. I knocked on the door carefully. Nobody answered.

What If he had moved? What if he wasn't in? What if a stranger was about to open the door? I turned around quickly, but then the door opened at last by a boy with black hair and pale skin.

"You're not Magnus," I blurted. His cheeks were flushed, and he looked very confused to see me here. Then again, he didn't know me, I didn't know him. "I- I'll just go then-"

I broke off as I saw Magnus come up behind the boy.

"Eleyna. What are you doing here?" he said, not unkindly. I couldn't bring myself to look him in the eye, so I looked down at my twisted hands.

"I had the dreams again."

He gestured for me to come inside. The black haired boy moved to the side, to allow me to pass.

"This is Alexander," Magnus said cheerily. "He's my boyfriend."

I looked at the pretty boy. His blush had creeped up on his skin again at the mention of 'boyfriend'. Okay, he was really, really pretty. I look down at my hands again.

"Hi. You can call me Alec," He said politely.

Magnus headed down the corridor, motioning for us to go in to the room.

"I'll be back in a minute Lilo. Make yourselves comfortable," he waved dramatically, flouncing off.

Alexander and I sit on the dark furniture, and I'm careful not to get my shoes on the blue Persian rug. It's an awkward silence between us, until I blurt at the same time as him:

"You're a shadowhunter?"

"Lilo?"

I gave a small, shy smile.

"I- watched it with Magnus. Lilo and Stitch. He says I remind him of her, so he calls me that," I said. "But you're a shadowhunter, aren't you?" I shift away from him slightly. He frowns, and I know he caught the movement. He pushes the sleeves to his jumper down, covering the marks on his arms, but the pattern on the back of his right hand is still visible.

"I am. How old are you?" he said carefully.

"Thirteen," I say immediately. He nods.

"How old are you really?"

"What? What do you mean?" I say, confused.

"You're a warlock, aren't you? Magnus said so. I know you look like a little kid, but maybe you stopped aging really young," he said peculiarly.

"No I didn't! I'm thirteen years old! Ask Magnus!" He didn't seem to believe me. I bit my lip. Why didn't he believe me?

"Alexander. Be nice to her. She's but a child." He said calmly. Alec looked at him.

"But-"

"She's just different," Magnus said with an air of finality.

Oh no. I was not going to cry here. No. No. I looked at my hands, seeing the purple sparks again. I tighten my hands into fists, the light disappearing.

"Here," he said, handing me a clear liquid. "No more than three drops or you'll overdose."

I thanked him, because I really wanted to sleep. Oh, but I didn't want to go home yet.

"Magnus? Can I stay here for a bit?" I ask. He considered it a moment.

"What did you do to your sister?" he replied.

"Nothing!" I said defensively. "I'm just… comfortable at the moment."

"And you have nowhere else?" He sighed and looked towards Alec. "Fine. But you won't stay over. Luke tried attacking me. It won't end well and you know it."

I jumped up happily and hugged him.

"Thank you!" I said. He left the room with Alec soon after.

* * *

_(Alec)_

"I don't understand!" he said quietly. Eleyna was still in the living room, and Alec didn't like it.

"Alexander, Please," Magnus ran his hand through his spiked hair. "I don't know why she hasn't grown up already. I told you, she's just different."

Alec sighed. He didn't like that. He hadn't seen any visible warlock marks, and had tried to peel away any glamours, but she had looked completely normal.

"Her magic is linked to her emotions. When she's upset or angry or scared, she can't control it. It reacts to the way she feels. Oh, and in case you were wondering, she has no belly button, her mark is easily hidden. She's lucky."

Alec considered this. He was silent for a long time, before kissing Magnus carefully.

"Look Alexander, If you don't like her, I can send her home-" Alec grabbed his wrist.

"No. She's already afraid of me. I don't want her to hate me as well." Alec said. "Besides. She reminds me of Max."

Magnus pressed is hand to his face. "I'm sure they miss you too, Alec."

He just smiled.

They went to go check on the little girl, opening the door to Magnus's sitting room. There, she had passed out, her breathing barely audible and the bottle clutched tightly in her hand.

"I can take her home if you want," Alec offered.

"No, its fine, I'll wait till she wakes up," Magnus said in response. He leaned against the frame of the door, watching Magnus push Eleyna gently so that she didn't fall off the sofa. How she had the ability to fall asleep in such an awkward position was beyond him. His brother, Max, had done that, falling asleep almost anywhere. Once she was completely on the sofa, she instinctually curled in on herself, her hand going towards her head and the clear drink rolling away. Her top had bunched up, showing that she indeed had no belly button.

"Magnus, I don't think she's going to wake up anytime soon. Let me take her home," he said quietly. Magnus nodded.

"Carry her, Alexander. She hasn't slept in so long," he said.

And so Alec had drove her home in Magnus's car, to her grandma's house, where he had knocked on the door with her over his shoulder, asleep and content. It hadn't surprised him when he had picked her up to find that she was so light; she was a small child.

Aayla had opened the door, and she'd greeted him and offered to take Eleyna, but Alec shook his head. He asked where she slept and he was given directions that he followed until her reached her room in the attic, pushing the door open and laying her on her bed. She stirred slightly, mumbling a goodnight before hiding her face in the blankets. And Alec had left her, feeling warm and missing his own siblings, wanting them here with him.

* * *

**_I know. I'm bored. I will go back to Clary and Jonathan, but it's just so nice to write about Magnus and Alec because Malec._**


	27. Coffee

"He bought you a car?" I said excitedly. "We should go out and buy coffee!"

Jonathan looked at me and frowned.

"I could have sworn you were just drinking some…" he trailed off.

"What? Of course not! Besides, one cannot get enough caffeine," I say matter-of-factly. The truth was that I had ended up drinking another cup of coffee after I woke up from my nap and found out that my father had bought him a car.

"Yeah, and then you don't sleep at night and crash the next day. It's like a really shitty roller coaster," he retorted.

"Well, it looks like I wanna go on the shitty roller coaster. So pull out your keys, I'll be down in ten minutes," I say pleasantly.

He mutters something that sounds like crazy and I smile as I leave the corridor.

Buying coffee means out in public; casual clothing, but I can't look like a tramp. Oh, this was a bad, impulsive idea. Stupid Clary. I throw on some jeans anyway, and a long sleeved loose top. I run a brush through my hair quickly, and then I'm rushing out, throwing my hairbrush on the bed carelessly.

Jonathan stands, a dark blue denim jacket slung over one arm. He glances at his phone before looking at me.

"Six minutes," he said. "Very impressive."

"Thanks. Let's go?" I say.

He nods.

"Let's go."

At first, we have no idea where we were going. Then, we decide to go into the town centre, following directions from Google Maps on Jonathan's phone. I didn't think that was a good idea either. We leave his new car in one of the car parks, with him slipping his keys into his pocket casually. He's suddenly a lot more comfortable, and I think it must be the car. Okay, I know it's the car. When we lived in America, his means of freedom had been his car. I guess it wasn't surprising now that he seemed inwardly pleased with it.

"Look," he said suddenly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Shops!" He said in a pleased tone. "We must be going in the right direction."

I think for a second.

"The right direction for what? Because we're kind of walking aimlessly," I say pointedly. Jonathan laughed.

"We aren't walking aimlessly," He said. "We just… don't particularly know where we're going."

"Okay, There is no need to be so technical," I say but then something catches my eye. "Ooh! Coffee shop!" I say happily, and then I drag him by the frayed sleeve of his jacket.

We sit at a small wooden table, thinking about what to do.

It was quite a cute coffee shop, a small, vintage kind of shop. The lights were dim, making the furniture look darker and giving a cosy atmosphere. There were photographs of mugs on tables and fairy lights across a wall.

"Do you think they have good coffee?" I said to Jonathan. He looked confused.

"Doesn't it all taste the same?" He replied. I openly stared, shocked that he'd said something so unbelievably outrageous.

"Retract that statement,_ now_."

He laughed at me.

'Clary, I'm joking, I'm not stupid," he said.

"Sure you aren't," I said stubbornly. He pretended to consider this for a second.

"Maybe. I'll pay?"

Oh, he was sly. He was very much not stupid, and knew just how to get to me.

"Fine," I grumbled.

I got up, to go to the counter, and looked at the boards above my head.

The barista smiled at me, and I smiled back. She asked if I knew what I wanted.

"Do you have just black coffee?" I asked. A quizzical look came over her face. But she nodded and confirmed, and I asked Jonathan what he wanted quickly.

Being him, he was willing to experiment and take risks. So he ordered the iced mocha and pulled out money from nowhere.

"Hey, when did you convert money?" I said.

He muttered something about dad, then smiled at the barista as he handed over the money. She blushed and gave the change and went to make the coffee.

Poor girl. I doubt she gets anyone this good-looking in the shop ever. I relay this information to Jonathan, and the corner of his mouth lifts up, but he carries on tapping at his phone.

We sit back at the table, drinks in hand. I'm quite happy with the drink I have bought, because its black coffee, and you can never go wrong with this and a load of sugar.

"So," he said. "What's your relationship with Jace?"

If I had been drinking coffee at that speific moment I would have spat it all over his face.

"_What_?" I spluttered.

"You know, Jace, in your year, blond hair, gold eyes, kind of hard to miss...?" He said playfully.

"I know who you're talking about!"

I say that, but I'm internally screaming. What the hell does he mean, relationship?  
"Yeah, so what's your relationship with him?"

"I'm not in a relationship with him! I barely even like him. I just sit next to him in maths," I insisted. "Who have you even been talking to?"

He gave me a smug look.

"I have my sources," he said flippantly.

"Oh my god," I groaned. "You spoke to Isabelle, didn't you?"

He just laughed at me.

"I hate you. I hate you so much right now."  
"Yeah, you might, but I also paid for that coffee. And I'm your ride home," he said happily.

"I hate you even more now," I grumble, not looking him in the eye.

Because I just remembered that I had Jace's number stored on my phone.

And it occupied my mind for the rest of our day.

One the drive home, I'm contemplating whether to text Jace or not. What if he was hating me because I hadn't texted him? I knew he'd been clever in the way he'd slipped his number in my book, so that I'd definitely see it and it wouldn't fall out unless I took it out. I couldn't use the excuse that I hadn't seen it. Clearly, he had made sure of it. I suppose I could text him when I got home...

"Clary! Are you even listening?" Jonathan said.

I blinked out of my thoughts.

"I- what?" I say half-heartedly.

He sighs as he repeated what he had said previously.

"I said, let's go on a road trip. And we could invite Will and Jace, maybe Luke and Aayla…?" He trails off.

"Jace..." I repeat slowly. He immediately pounced on my one word sentence.

"I knew it!" He said excitedly. "Wait til' I tell Isabelle!"

Wait, what?

"You can't do that! Oh my god, Jon, no," I cry. He laughs at my unamused face, clearly enjoying this.

But now, I'm pretty sure he knows what I have on my mind. He knows about my crush on Jace.

And I'm pretty sure Isabelle will know too.

* * *

**_Heyyyyyyyy. How are we all. If ou have your summer holidays, how are they going? done anything fun? I've just been to the south of the country. But now i'm back and updating again. Yay!_**

**_Leave a review, I know there isn't a song in this but yeah. _**


End file.
